


Quello che provo per te

by Kimmm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmm/pseuds/Kimmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: la storia si colloca durante una settima stagione alternativa. Spike non ha mai tentato di violentare Buffy e quindi non si è allontanato per riprendersi l’anima.<br/>Trama: Buffy ha lasciato Spike da più di un anno ma ben presto finisce per cedere alla sua insistenza e all’attrazione che prova per lui, ma proprio in quel momento ha una visione che la sconvolge e turba profondamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

“Ah....”  
Buffy interruppe il bacio per riprendere fiato. Subito, lo sentì dirigersi sul suo collo e lasciarvi una scia infuocata e umida. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, stranamente morbidi, e inarcò il capo all’indietro per offrire quanta più pelle possibile ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze. Lui si scostò poco dopo per guardarla con occhi offuscati dal desiderio e lo sguardo adorante che le aveva sempre rivolto. Lo sentì mormorare:  
“Buffy...”  
La sua voce era bassa e roca, piena di passione, e provocò un brivido improvviso lungo la spina dorsale di lei. Lo strattonò per il bavero della camicia, una mano ancora affondata tra i suoi riccioli, e gli intimò di fare silenzio. Non voleva sentire la sua voce in quel momento, non voleva che parlasse e che dicesse qualcosa che l’avrebbe fatta vergognare di quello che stava facendo o, peggio, sentire in colpa per quello che stava facendo a lui. Di nuovo.  
  
Le labbra di Spike si schiantarono nuovamente sulle sue e non dovettero fare nessuno sforzo per convincerla a lasciarlo entrare.  
Adorava il suo modo di baciare. Riusciva ad essere appassionato e selvaggio e allo stesso tempo talmente dolce da scioglierla.  
Sentì le mani di lui risalire lentamente lungo i fianchi, infilarsi sotto il top e fermarsi proprio prima di arrivare al seno. Buffy emise un mugolio di protesta. Voleva che la toccasse. Voleva che la divorasse.  
Era eccitata come non lo era mai stata, persino più di quanto lo fosse stata quella sera nella casa abbandonata, mentre combattevano. La sera della loro prima volta.  
  
Ci era ricascata di nuovo. Ormai era passato più di un anno da quando lei aveva posto fine a quella specie di “relazione” malsana che avevano instaurato. Era stata molto fiera di sé per la forza che aveva dimostrato riuscendo a stargli lontana per così tanto tempo, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sarebbe durata per sempre. L’attrazione che provavano l’uno per l’altra era troppo forte, distruttiva. E lei era convinta che prima o poi li avrebbe distrutti entrambi.  
  
Quella sera erano usciti insieme per la ronda, come facevano spesso, e alla fine lui le aveva chiesto se le andava di entrare nella sua cripta per bere qualcosa. Lo faceva ogni sera, sempre con una scusa diversa, del tipo “Stasera danno Dirty Dancing in TV, ti và di vederlo?” oppure “Hai davvero l’aria stanca, forse dovresti entrare e riposarti un po’”. Lei rifiutava sempre, perché sapeva che se si fosse ritrovata da sola con lui lì dentro, dove tante volte avevano fatto sesso, le sue difese sarebbero crollate come un castello di carta, e quello sarebbe stato un grave errore, per tutte le ragioni che gli aveva già esposto quando aveva rotto con lui la prima volta e che aveva continuato a ripetersi ininterrottamente per tutti i mesi che erano seguiti; ma quella sera non ci era riuscita. Ancora adesso non sapeva spiegarsi il perché. Forse era colpa di quella camicia rossa che indossava, che era la preferita di Buffy; oppure del suo profumo, così forte e avvolgente da impedirle di pensare lucidamente; o magari, semplicemente, la lunga astinenza forzata le aveva tolto anche quell’ultimo briciolo di resistenza che le era rimasto; oppure....  
Ma infondo non aveva molta importanza. Si trovava semi sdraiata sul letto di Spike, con lui steso su di lei, le sue labbra che scivolavano fameliche verso il proprio seno e le sue mani che la stringevano come se fosse la cosa più preziosa sulla Terra e, in tutta onestà, sapeva che non c’era un altro posto al mondo dove avrebbe preferito essere in quel momento.  
Quando finalmente Spike chiuse le labbra sul suo capezzolo e cominciò a succhiare attraverso la stoffa del top, Buffy emise un sospiro deliziato e si lasciò andare completamente contro i cuscini, chiudendo gli occhi, in estasi.  
_Almeno stavolta abbiamo centrato il letto_ , fu il suo ultimo pensiero coerente.  
  
  
  
_Il ticchettio dei suoi passi risuonava affrettato per le vie del centro. Il cielo si era oscurato e prometteva di scatenare un temporale in piena regola di lì a poco e, come al solito, lei aveva dimenticato di prendere l’ombrello prima di uscire di casa. Era una cosa che non faceva praticamente mai quando abitava a Sunnydale: non era necessario, con il clima assolato della California.  
  
Aveva freddo. Anche quella era una cosa strana per lei, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. Da sei mesi a quella parte aveva sempre freddo. Le sue mani erano perennemente gelide e brividi improvvisi la scuotevano anche in piena estate. I suoi amici non riuscivano a spiegarsi il perché e cominciavano ad essere seriamente preoccupati per lei; temevano che fosse malata. Ma lei non se ne curava. Sapeva che la tristezza che aveva nel cuore le impediva di scaldarsi. Ovviamente, non aveva detto niente a loro. Non avrebbero mai capito.  
  
Una folata di vento più forte la colpì mentre svoltava l’angolo e la spinse a stringere più stretto il cappotto rosa antico che indossava. Era un piccolo lusso che si era concessa, un regalo che si era fatta un paio di mesi prima, quando lo aveva visto esposto in una vetrina illuminata. Spinta da uno strano impulso era entrata e lo aveva provato. Ormai erano anni che non dava più molto peso alla moda; tutte le cose che erano successe nella sua breve vita – tutte le perdite che aveva subito – l’avevano resa sempre più dura e fredda. Sempre più concentrata sulla missione. In quel momento però aveva visto - come se fosse stato davvero lì -l’espressione che _ lui _avrebbe fatto se l’avesse vista indossare quel cappottino. Lo sguardo caldo e brillante che gli avrebbe illuminato il viso, mentre osservava il modo in cui i suoi capelli biondi risaltavano contro la stoffa, e l’aveva comprato.  
  
Probabilmente era stato un errore. Ormai associava a _ lui _quel cappottino e ogni volta che lo indossava il dolore nel suo petto si faceva sentire un po’ di più. Immancabilmente, a quel pensiero seguì l’immagine di un uomo che bruciava nella Bocca dell’Inferno. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di deglutire il groppo che le si era formato in gola._  
  
  
  
  
Buffy riaprì gli occhi di scatto e urlò, squarciando l’aria fino a quel momento carica dei loro sospiri.


	2. Capitolo 2

_Dio.... Che buon profumo._

Lo annusò a pieni polmoni. Vaniglia, principalmente. Ma normalmente l’odore della vaniglia non gli provocava le cosiddette “farfalle nello stomaco”. Ormai era innamorato della Cacciatrice da anni ma l’effetto che lei aveva su di lui non smetteva di sorprenderlo. Questa cosa delle farfalle ad esempio... non era _normale._ Lui era _morto_ – come lei amava ripetergli incessantemente quando ancora erano amanti – e, sebbene sapesse di essere comunque perfettamente in grado di provare sentimenti e persino di amare, pensava che questo tipo di reazione fisica fosse più adatta ad un essere umano, qualcuno con il sangue caldo, e non a qualcuno che _si nutriva_ di sangue caldo. 

E poi c’era l’odore della sua eccitazione, naturalmente. 

Spike ne era inebriato. Da quando lei lo aveva lasciato, dicendogli che non poteva amarlo e che lo stava soltanto usando, l’aveva sentito altre volte. Del resto, sapeva che la Cacciatrice era attratta da lui e lei stessa aveva smesso di farne mistero; ma non così da vicino e con una tale intensità. E soprattutto, non con il permesso di toccarla.

Era questo, soprattutto, a riempirgli la mente e il corpo di una frenesia incontenibile: lei era tornata da lui. La sua Buffy. E lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di fare le cose per bene. Avrebbe fatto l’amore con lei lentamente, in modo che durasse il più possibile; l’avrebbe fatta sospirare e implorare per avere di più e l’avrebbe anche convinta a restare, _dopo_. 

La sentì gemere mentre lui scendeva a lambirle il seno con le labbra. Sfiorò il capezzolo turgido con la lingua, lieve. Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta... gli era mancata da impazzire. In risposta, Buffy gli affondò le mani tra i capelli, sulla nuca, attirandolo più vicino, incoraggiandolo a continuare. 

In quel momento, Spike si accorse che lei era decisamente troppo vestita e le tirò su il top striminzito (era convinto che la Cacciatrice si vestisse in quel modo solo per farlo impazzire e ci riusciva ogni maledetta volta). Si accorse che le mani gli tremavano mentre cercava con scarso successo di slacciarle il reggiseno. _Cazzo_ , pensò. _Sono proprio ridotto male_. Dopo un altro paio di tentativi, finalmente riuscì a liberarsenee si avventò di nuovo su di lei, con le labbra e con i denti, succhiando e mordendo.

Proprio in quel momento, però, lei cominciò a gridare. Spike alzò la testa, confuso, e la guardò. Buffy aveva gli occhi sbarrati e scuoteva il capo da una parte all’altra gridando “No, no, no!”

Spike si pietrificò all’istante, il fiato mozzato in gola.

“Co... cosa?”

Non riusciva ad articolare una frase più complessa e nemmeno qualcosa che avesse semplicemente un senso compiuto. Ci riprovò: “Ho fatto qualco.... Ti ho fatto male?”

_Sì_ , pensò, _deve essere questo. Ero talmente eccitato che non mi sono reso conto..._ Il suo sguardo corse subito al bottone di carne che aveva avuto fra le labbra fino a quel momento, spaventato. Voleva che quella volta fosse speciale, voleva farla gridare di piacere, non per il dolore. Non voleva farle male.

Il suo corpo però sembrava ancora in condizioni ottimali. Non c’erano segni preoccupanti da nessuna parte e i suoi capezzoli erano ancora eretti, quindi non doveva trattarsi di questo. Nel frattempo, Buffy aveva cominciato a divincolarsi con sempre maggiore urgenza dalla sua stretta e a premergli le mani contro le spalle, per spingerlo via. 

Spike si allontanò dalla donna che amava con un macigno al posto del cuore. Lei gli aveva detto di no tante volte, prima di allora, ma mai in quel modo. Si era sempre trattato più che altro di futili proteste non molto convinte, che significavano esattamente il contrario di quello che dicevano e come tali lui le aveva interpretate. Stavolta invece....

Buffy si era raggomitolata contro la testiera del letto, con le braccia strette intorno al corpo, lo sguardo perso e spaventato. Sì. Era _spaventata_. 

_E’ spaventata da me?_ Si chiese Spike.

Mentre la guardava, terrorizzato, cercando di capire dove avesse sbagliato stavolta, che cosa avesse fatto per scatenare in lei una reazione del genere, vide le lacrime cominciare a scendere dai suoi bellissimi occhi, mentre lei continuava a mormore parole sconnesse di cui l’unica che riusciva a capire era “no”.

“Buffy?”

Sussurrò il suo nome in modo tremante e con un tono troppo basso. Lei sembrava non averlo sentito affatto. Si schiarì la voce e ci provò di nuovo: “Buffy?” 

Per tutta risposta lei sbarrò gli occhi ancora di più, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e si portò le mani al viso; per nascondersi da lui, suppose. Questo lo fece arrabbiare. Non aveva il diritto di trattarlo così. Lui non aveva fatto niente di male. Niente. Niente che non volesse anche lei, per lo meno, e su questo avrebbe potuto mettere la mano sul fuoco. Si allungò verso di lei e le strattonò con forza le mani per allontanarle dal volto.

“Buffy guardami! Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende? Se hai cambiato idea e non ti và più di scopare avresti semplicemente potuto dirlo! Cazzo!” urlò.

Buffy sembrò riscuotersi un po’. Alzò lo sguardo ancora inondato di lacrime verso il viso di lui e disse: “Spike...?”

Lui si limitò a fissarla. Teneva ancora ferme le braccia della Cacciatrice con le sue mani, ma aveva allentato la stretta. Lei sgranò gli occhi un po’ di più, guardandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta soltanto in quel momento ed esalò: “Spike!”

Il momento successivo il vampiro si ritrovò la Cacciatrice tra le braccia, che lo stringeva convulsamente, mentre dei potenti singhiozzi le squassavano il corpo minuto.


	3. Capitolo 3

“Buffy...piccola... che cosa c’è che non và?” le chiese dolcemente Spike.

Nell’attimo in cui lei gli si era buttata tra le braccia, la rabbia del vampiro era improvvisamente scomparsa. La Cacciatrice stava ancora piangendo sommessamente con il volto affondato sul petto di Spike e le braccia strette intorno al suo corpo, mentre lui continuava ad accarezzarle teneramente i capelli e a darle piccole pacche di conforto sulla schiena. 

Non era molto bravo a consolare la gente – non si era trovato spesso nella condizione di doverlo fare – ma vedere lei piangere gli procurava una feroce stretta al cuore, che gli rendeva impossibile rimanere indifferente davanti alla sua sofferenza. Ricordò che era successa la stessa cosa qualche anno prima, quando era andato a casa sua con l’intenzione di ucciderla e invece l’aveva trovata che piangeva sul portico e tutti i suoi propositi di vendetta erano evaporati in un secondo.

Spike ammise con se stesso che gli piaceva stringerla tra le braccia in quel modo e il fatto che lei si fosse rivolta proprio a lui per avere conforto in quella situazione. Certo, a ben pensarci non c’era nessun altro lì in quel momento a cui avrebbe potuto chiederlo, ma comunque...

Buffy non avrebbe saputo spiegare nemmeno a se stessa che cosa fosse successo. Aveva avuto una visione di cui aveva ora dei ricordi molto confusi, ma ricordava invece perfettamente la muta disperazione che aveva avvertito e che continuava a stringerle il cuore in una morsa e ad attorcigliarle lo stomaco. Doveva capire di cosa si era trattato. Forse era stato uno di quei sogni da Cacciatrice che aveva ogni tanto e che la avvertivano di un pericolo imminente... 

Si staccò repentinamente da Spike e disse: “Giles.” 

Lui la osservò: aveva un’aria confusa ma decisa mentre si dava da fare per rivestirsi; le guance ancora accaldate dalla passione di poco prima erano incrostate per via delle lacrime versate e aveva i capelli arruffati. Era bellissima.

Si avvicinò, titubante, per aiutarla a pettinare i suoi riccioli d’oro con le dita. Si aspettava che lei lo allontanasse, infastidita da quella tenerezza fuori luogo, invece Buffy rimase ferma e lo lasciò fare, alzando su di lui uno sguardo carico di qualcosa che il vampiro non riuscì a identificare ma che gli avrebbe sicuramente accelerato il battito cardiaco, se solo avesse potuto.

“Adesso? Sono le 2 di notte.. sei sicura di non voler aspettare a domani mattina? Puoi stenderti qui, sul mio letto” le disse. “Io dormirò di sopra, sulla poltrona, se vuoi.” Sperava con tutto se stesso che lei dicesse di sì. Sapeva che se adesso fosse uscita dalla sua cripta non ci sarebbe tornata tanto presto, forse mai, e saperla lì vicino, anche se non poteva toccarla, gli dava l’illusione che ci fosse qualcosa di più tra di loro rispetto a una sordida relazione basata sul sesso finita diverso tempo prima.

Buffy rispose subito: “No. Devo andare adesso. E’ una cosa importante, Giles capirà” e si diresse di corsa alla porta, senza neanche dargli il tempo di salutarla. Tipico, ma non per questo meno doloroso. Spike sospirò, sconfortato. 

L’istante dopo la sentì tornare di gran carriera ed esclamare: “Spike! Ho detto che vado di fretta, sbrigati!”. Per qualche momento il vampiro non proferì parola, sconcertato. Quando capì che cosa lei volesse dire, esclamò: “ _Vuoi che venga con te da Giles???”_

Era esterrefatto. Vedendoli insieme a quell’ora, così arruffati, il suo Osservatore avrebbe anche potuto sospettare qualcosa e lei aveva messo in chiaro più di una volta quanto considerasse di fondamentale importanza che ciò non avvenisse _mai_.

“Cosa...?” disse Buffy.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche minuto, a fissarsi, sconvolti.

_Ha ragione... perché dovrebbe accompagnarmi da Giles? Sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi da sola, se anche dovessi incontrare qualche pericolo durante la strada. Non è assolutamente necessario che venga anche lui._

Buffy non sapeva darsi una risposta a quella domanda, ma la sola idea di separarsi da lui in quel momento le provocava un malessere fisico che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto essere definito nausea. Si portò una mano alla bocca, cercando di ricacciare indietro il conato che le era risalito in gola. Deglutì a fatica e rispose: “B-bhe perché non dovresti? Giles sa che mi aiuti sempre con la ronda.” 

Spike si riscosse e, ancora un po’ stupito, disse: “Già. Certo. D’accordo, andiamo.”


	4. Capitolo 4

Camminavano da qualche minuto ormai, in silenzio. 

L’aria si era rinfrescata durante la notte e Buffy si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo per difendersi dalla brezza. Ogni tanto Spike le lanciava un’occhiata sospettosa e lievemente preoccupata ma lei fingeva di non accorgersene. Di sicuro pensava che fosse impazzita. Si stava comportando davvero in modo strano e non gli aveva dato neanche uno straccio di spiegazione. Considerando che era passata nel giro di qualche minuto dal saltargli addosso all’urlare come un’ossessa al piangere a dirotto, doveva ammettere che lui stava reagendo in modo anche fin troppo tranquillo. Non l’aveva neanche messa alle strette per ottenere delle risposte da lei e Buffy gliene era estremamente grata: non avrebbe saputo assolutamente cosa rispondergli.

Che cosa avrebbe detto a Giles una volta arrivati?

Buffy non sapeva neanche quello, ma l’idea di lasciar perdere e di tornarsene tranquillamente a letto non la sfiorò neppure. Si sentiva addosso la cappa accecante del terrore ed era una Cacciatrice da troppo tempo ormai, per non dar peso a quel tipo di avvertimento.

Lanciò un’occhiata furtiva al vampiro che camminava giusto qualche passo davanti a lei. Osservò il modo in cui il suo amato spolverino nero aderiva alle sue spalle larghe, la camminata lenta, da predatore, il modo in cui i suoi capelli platinati brillavano illuminati dalla luna e provò l’improvviso desiderio di affondarci dentro le dita. Era bello. Sentì il suo cuore accelerare il battito e si diede della stupida. Non era il momento di pensare a certe cose.

Si sentiva strana, attratta da lui – persino più del solito – come se una qualche forza mistica la spingesse a rimanere nel suo campo d’azione, il che era assurdo; a meno che... lui le aveva forse fatto un incantesimo? Quel pensiero fece immediatamente brillare un lampo d’ira nei suoi occhi. Come osava? Credeva di avere il diritto di controllare la sua vita e i suoi sentimenti solo perché _qualche volta_ era andata a letto con lui? Si girò verso il vampiro con aria battagliera: “Come diavolo ti permetti....” Mentre lui si voltava rivide come in un lampo l’uomo avvolto dalle fiamme della sua visione. Portava uno spolverino nero.

Rimase senza fiato.

“Che cosa ho fatto adesso?” disse Spike. La sua espressione esprimeva più rassegnazione che altro e questo, stranamente, le diede una piccola stretta al cuore.

“Lascia stare” disse, spostando lo sguardo nella direzione opposta. Si stava comportando in modo ridicolo.

Fortunatamente nel frattempo erano arrivati a casa del signor Giles. Buffy accelerò il passo e raggiunse in fretta il campanello della porta e lo suonò con insistenza.

Dopo qualche minuto si sentì lo scalpiccio di un paio di pantofole che si affrettavano lungo il corridoio e il padrone di casa, chiaramente assonnato, aprì la porta.

“Buffy? Che ci fai qui..” diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio a muro alle sue spalle “a quest’ora?”

“Buonasera signor Giles. Mi dispiace disturbarla, so che è tardi, ma dobbiamo parlare. E’ una cosa urgente.” Buffy passò accanto al suo Osservatore ed entrò in casa senza aspettare nessun invito. Giles la guardò, confusoe preoccupato, ma non disse niente e, richiusasi la porta alle spalle, si apprestò a seguirla in soggiorno.

Spike era rimasto in disparte durante tutto quel tempo e Giles non lo aveva notato. Si appoggiò al muro e si accese una sigaretta, sperando che lo aiutasse a passare il tempo: si preannunciava un’attesa molto lunga. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave se Buffy aveva reagito in un modo così esagerato: si era addirittura buttata fra le sue braccia per farsi consolare, mentre piangeva a dirotto! E anche dopo, durante quella breve passeggiata, non gli era sembrata completamente apposto. Immaginava che fosse ancora sconvolta per quello che era successo, qualunque cosa fosse. Sospirò piano. A lui non aveva voluto dire niente, era evidente che non si fidava. Si chiese per l’ennesima volta per quale motivo aveva voluto che l’accompagnasse.

Proprio in quel momento sentì la porta riaprirsi di scatto e la voce di Buffy esclamare: “Spike! Ma si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo? Sbrigati!”

Sembrava arrabbiata; Spike spense in fretta il mozzicone sotto la scarpa e si affrettò a raggiungerla. Decisamente, c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Una volta dentro, Buffy prese posto sul divano e Giles, dopo qualche momento di incertezza, la imitò, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona. Spike rimase in piedi, poggiato contro lo stipite della porta. Giles continuava a guardarli in modo strano, lanciando occhiate sospettose dall’uno all’altra.

“Che cosa ci fa lui qui?” chiese alla fine.

“Oh, niente. Stavamo facendo la ronda insieme e ha insistito per accompagnarmi. Sa... come al solito.”

Buffy si era aspettata quella domanda e si era preparata la risposta. Evitò di guardare Spike mentre parlava: entrambi sapevano che era stata lei quella insistente, e questo la imbarazzava. Lui comunque non commentò e Buffy tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Giles sembrò accettare quella spiegazione e riportò la sua attenzione sulla Cacciatrice. 

“Allora, di che cosa volevi parlarmi?” domandò.

Buffy aprì la bocca per parlare ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Adesso che era arrivato il momento di spiegare cos’era che l’aveva spaventata tanto si sentiva nervosa. Non era sicura che ne sarebbe stata in grado. 

Cominciò, con voce esitante: “Ecco... ho avuto una visione. O un sogno. Qualcosa del genere... uno di quelli da Cacciatrice” si fermò. Entrambi gli uomini nella stanza la ascoltavano con interesse. Giles si era sporto in avanti verso di lei e aveva cominciato a pulirsi gli occhiali, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso; Spike invece era rimasto in silenzio e non si era mosso ma lei percepiva la sua preoccupazione, come se fosse stato qualcosa di palpabile. Prese fiato e continuò: “Ho sognato una ragazza e la pioggia e poi qualcuno che bruciava e...” la sua voce si affievolì fino a spegnersi del tutto. Era certa di non essere stata chiara, era ancora tutto così confuso nella sua mente. Il signor Giles la guardava con la fronte corrugata, aspettando che lei proseguisse.

“C’era così tanto freddo... dentro. _Lei_... stava soffrendo. Io sentivo tutto il suo dolore, era terribile. E non poteva parlarne con nessuno...” la voce le si incrinò. _Maledizione_. Era così difficile. “Giles io devo capire che cosa significa, devo capire che cosa è successo, se è una visione del futuro o qualche altra cosa.” Alzò verso di lui due occhi velati dal pianto. Aveva bisogno che capisse quanto era importante per lei e che la aiutasse.

“Buffy, vedo che sei sconvolta, anche se non ho capito molto da quello che mi hai detto. Andiamo con calma: conosci questa ragazza?” domandò.

“Signor Giles, quella ragazza ero io.”

Nella stanza calò il silenzio, posi Giles si sfilò nuovamente gli occhiali e riprese a pulirli. 

“Cioè... non ero proprio io, ma allo stesso tempo lo ero. Lo so che non riesce a capirmi, non mi capisco nemmeno io.” Buffy si portò le mani ai capelli e scosse la testa, sconsolata.

“D’accordo allora, potrebbe trattarsi di qualcosa che deve ancora avvenire, perciò analizziamolo nel dettaglio. Che cosa hai visto precisamente?

“Gliel’ho detto!” Buffy rialzò il viso, tornando a guardare il suo Osservatore. “ C’era qualcuno che bruciava, completamente avvolto dalle fiamme.” Lanciò una breve occhiata a Spike, che la ascoltava in silenzio, ma distolse subito lo sguardo. “Sembrava un uomo” sussurrò. 

_Sembrava Spike_ , pensò. Ma questo non lo disse. Avvertì ancora l’ormai familiare stretta allo stomaco a quel pensiero, ma era ridicolo. Si trattava di sicuro di qualcun altro e lei aveva sognato lui solo perché in quel momento tutti i suoi sensi erano concentrati sul vampiro platinato.Si era confusa, ecco.

Il signor Giles nel frattempo si era alzato e aveva preso a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza; sembrava che stesse riflettendo.

“Quindi se ho capito bene hai visto qualcuno bruciare ed è questo che ti ha sconvolta così tanto” disse.

“Già. Ma non solo... Più che altro è stata la sofferenza che ho avvertito nell’ _altra_ Buffy, che poi sarei sempre io... Doveva trattarsi di una persona importante” mormorò. Si sentì improvvisamente stanca. In quel momento l’unica cosa che desiderava era infilarsi a letto, avvolgersi nelle coperte calde e dormire per almeno 12 ore.

“Che cosa stavi facendo quando hai avuto questa visione?” chiese l’Osservatore.

Buffy rispose senza pensarci: “Ero a letto.”

“Hai detto che stavi facendo la ronda con Spike.” La voce di Giles era dura e tornò a guardare con sospetto il vampiro in questione.

“Oh! Bh-bhe.. io...” balbettò lei. Improvvisamente sentiva la pelle incandescente ed era certa di essere arrossita. _Maledizione! Sono un’idiota_. 

Per la prima volta da quando avevano messo piede in quella casa Spike si mosse e parlò con voce tranquilla: “In realtà ci siamo incontrati mentre veniva qua. L’ho vista sconvolta e ho insistito per accompagnarla. La ronda l’avevamo finita da poco. Fa qualche differenza?”

Spike sembrava tranquillo e sicuro di sé, tutte qualità che a Buffy decisamente mancavano in quel momento e lei gli fu grata per la sua presenza di spirito.

_Mi ha salvata_ , pensò. Uno strano languore si impossessò di lei a quel pensiero ma si riscosse subito e tornò a concentrarsi sul signor Giles, che sembrava come preso alla sprovvista.

“No, certo che no” rispose, imbarazzato. 

Dopo essersi risistemato gli occhiali sul naso si rivolse nuovamente a Buffy e disse: “D’accordo... farò delle ricerche. Vedrò se trovo qualcosa. Tu torna pure a casa, non c’è nulla che possa fare qui e hai bisogno di riposarti. Ti farò sapere se ci sono novità.”

“Grazie signor Giles. Lo apprezzo molto.”

Giles sorrise con tenerezza e rispose: “E’ il minimo che possa fare per la mia Cacciatrice. Riposati.”

“Buonanotte, signor Giles.”

“Buonanotte, Buffy.”

“ Notte” disse Spike, e insieme lasciarono l’appartamento dell’Osservatore.


	5. Capitolo 5

“Allora...una visione, eh?” Spike calciò un sassolino che si trovava sulla sua strada, mentre lanciava a Buffy un’occhiata preoccupata.

“Già...” rispose lei. 

Avevano fatto giusto qualche passo dopo aver lasciato il signor Giles e Buffy non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa sua e mettersi a letto. A quanto pareva Spike, senza dirle niente, aveva deciso di accompagnarla; probabilmente non si fidava ancora di lasciarla sola.

Lei si sentiva un po’ meglio dopo aver parlato con il suo Osservatore; ripetere ad alta voce quello che aveva visto la aveva aiutata a mettere le cose nella giusta prospettiva: era soltanto un’altra minaccia sovrannaturale e loro l’avrebbero sconfitta, come sempre. Distogliendosi dai suoi pensieri alzò lo sguardo dal terreno che aveva fissato fino a quel momento e vide che Spike continuava a studiarla con aria concentrata.

“Che c’è? Sono cose da Cacciatrice, che ne vuoi capire tu?” lo apostrofò, punta sul vivo dalla sua strana espressione. Era un vampiro decisamente insopportabile: fastidioso, insistente, una totale spina nel fianco. E pensare che solo qualche ora prima era stata sul punto di fare di nuovo certe cose con lui. Doveva essere impazzita. O magari covava l’influenza ed era tutta colpa del virus: sia la momentanea pazzia che la visione e la reazione decisamente esagerata che ne era seguita. 

“Si tratta di Dawn?” domandò lui.

“Cosa?” Buffy lo guardò con aria confusa. Corrugò la fronte. _Cosa centra Dawn adesso? Non stavamo parlando di Dawn! ..O sì?_

“Nella tua visione. Era Dawn quella che bruciava?”

“Oh!” Ecco a cosa si riferiva. “No. Come ho detto prima, sono abbastanza sicura che fosse un uomo.”

Lui annuì, continuando a camminarle accanto.

“Sì lo immaginavo, ma data la tua reazione ho pensato che si trattasse di qualcuno di molto importante e quindi....”

“Già... lo penso anche io.” Buffy sospirò. Era praticamente certa che non si trattasse di Dawn ma il dubbio del vampiro era legittimo: il dolore che aveva provato in quel momento e subito dopo essersi svegliata era molto simile a quello provato quando Joyce era morta; come se avesse ancora una volta perso il suo unico porto sicuro. Ma se non si trattava di Dawn, la persona che amava di più al mondo, allora di chi?

“Immagino che fosse Angel allora,” sussurrò Spike. Dopo qualche momento aggiunse: “Il Grande Amore Tormentato che và a fuoco!Che tragedia!”

Una risata priva di allegria si propagò lungo la strada deserta per poi spegnersi poco dopo.

“Spike, sei davvero uno stronzo.”

Buffy gli lanciò un’occhiata infuocata, ma non era davvero arrabbiata. Lo aveva visto poco prima: aveva gli occhi bassi e le mani affondate nelle tasche dello spolverino e un’aria particolarmente abbattuta sembrava irradiarsi da lui. A un certo punto doveva essersi accorto che lei lo stava guardando e si era messo sulla difensiva nell’unico modo che conosceva: facendo lo stronzo. Sospirò ancora e ragionò seriamente sulla cosa: non era un’idea malvagia. Angel era un vampiro, quindi in effetti sarebbe potuto succedere, che prendesse fuoco. E di sicuro era una persona molto importante per lei. 

Ma per qualche motivo sapeva che non si trattava di lui. Scosse la testa e rispose: “No, non credo che si trattasse di Angel.”

Spike sembrò rifletterci su qualche istante e poi disse: “Xander???” 

Aveva un’espressione disgustata sulla faccia, come se lei gli avesse fatto chissà quale affronto. “Non ti sembra una reazione _un tantino_ esagerata per il bamboccio??? Capisco che siete amici e tutto il resto – solo Dio sa perché – ma che diavolo...”

“Non era Xander.” Buffy voleva molto bene al suo amico, ma non in quel modo. 

“Ma allora chi...?”  
“Non lo so chi era Spike! Se lo sapessi lo avrei già detto al signor Giles, non ti pare?”

Lui si zittì e continuarono a camminare in silenzio per qualche minuto finché lei non riuscì più a sopportare il suo continuo girarsi a guardarla come se volesse farle una domanda, per poi rinunciare prima di emettere alcun suono.

“Che c’è ancora?” sbottò, con aria scocciata. _Decisamente_ fastidioso, confermò.

Lui colse al volo l’opportunità: “Niente! E’ solo che... se non era Dawn, né Angel, né Xander - e chiaramente non poteva trattarsi di Willow, che è una donna – chi altro rimane che sia così importante per te?” 

Sembrava sinceramente incuriosito e a Buffy si formò immediatamente un groppo in gola, anche se non aveva idea del perché. “Non saprei...” mormorò.

Proprio in quel momento giunsero davanti al numero 1630 di Revello Drive e si fermarono, uno di fronte all’altra.

“Beh, allora, buona notte Cacciatrice. Riguardati,” disse Spike e si voltò per riprendere il cammino solitario verso la sua cripta.

“Aspetta!” si sentì subito richiamare e tornò a voltarsi verso di lei con aria interrogativa, inclinando la testa da un lato. “Dove vai?” gli domandò. Spike la scrutò; sembrava nervosa: si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e i suoi occhi parevano di nuovo spaventati.

“A casa. Tra poco sarà l’alba,” rispose. 

Buffy rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire. Certo che stava andando a “casa”, dove altro poteva andare? _E comunque_ , si disse, _anche se avesse intenzione di fare altro a me non importerebbe. Assolutamente._

“Allora io vado,” riprese lui e fece di nuovo per andarsene.

“No!” gli gridò dietro Buffy. Un terrore cieco l’aveva colta vedendolo andare via. Di nuovo quella sensazione opprimente all’idea di separarsi da lui. Non aveva nessun senso ma lei non riusciva comunque a liberarsene.

“No?” Spike inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Po-potresti restare qui!” esclamò la ragazza. 

Il vampiro spalancò gli occhi e lei fece altrettanto. _Come diavolo le era venuto in mente di dire una cosa del genere???_

“Potresti dormire nello scantinato!” continuò, come se la sua bocca non volesse smetterla di parlare a vanvera. “C’è tanto spazio lì.”

“Buffy...” cominciò lui, ma lei lo interruppe: “E dai! Che cosa ti costa?”

_Dio, era patetica. Per poco non si metteva a pregarlo in ginocchio. Ma che cosa le stava succedendo?_

“Va bene, va bene. Se è quello che vuoi... “ alzò le mani in segno di resa. “Però, Buffy, sei davvero strana. Sei sicura di stare bene?”

Ecco, adesso aveva di nuovo quell’espressione preoccupata sul viso. Com’era esagerato! Cosa c’era di strano nel volere un po’ di semplice compagnia? Anzi no, una guardia del corpo! Lui era perfetto per quel genere di cose.

“Penso di stare covando l’influenza in effetti, ma niente di grave.” Gli sorrise: adesso che lui aveva accettato di dormire nel suo scantinato si sentiva molto più sicura e avvertiva anche una piacevole sensazione di calore nel petto.

Quando, circa mezz’ora più tardi, si furono sistemati – lui sulla brandina nello scantinato e lei nel suo letto – Buffy ripensò alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Spike mentre tornavano a casa, quando lui le faceva tutte quelle domande.

Aveva nominato praticamente tutti, tranne se stesso.


	6. Capitolo 6

Buffy continuava a rigirarsi nel suo letto da più di un’ora ormai. Non riusciva a dormire. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi le immagini della visione di quella sera le tornavano alla mente e lei davvero, _davvero_ , non desiderava rivederle. Bastava il mal di stomaco che non l’aveva ancora abbandonata a ricordarle che aveva avuto un’esperienza estremamente sgradevole.

Sospirò, cambiando posizione per l’ennesima volta. Per essere completamente sincera con se stessa doveva ammettere che non si era trattato affatto di “un’esperienza sgradevole”... era stata terrificante. Il fuoco che avvolgeva in modo così ineluttabile quella figura vestita di nero, e la stretta al cuore, forte, che le aveva provocato il pensare a lui (o _lei_ , si corresse), il groppo in gola, lo sforzo rassegnato per trattenere le lacrime – come se fosse una cosa che era abituata a fare da troppo tempo ormai – _tutto_ di quella visione la terrorizzava. Sapeva che quello non era un sogno normale, sapeva di essere lei la ragazza che soffriva e sapeva anche che c’erano ottime probabilità che quello che aveva visto si realizzasse davvero. E lei non voleva. Non voleva soffrire più in quel modo.

_Al diavolo_ , pensò, rinunciando all’idea di riuscire a prendere sonno per il momento e dirigendosi verso la cucina. Forse un bicchiere di acqua fresca le avrebbe fatto bene.

Un paio di minuti più tardi, poggiata contro il lavandino alle sue spalle, mentre sorseggiava il liquido ristoratore, i suoi occhi andavano alla porta dello scantinato dove sapeva che il vampiro biondo stava, con ogni probabilità, riposando.

Ricordava di essersi sentita meglio, prima, quando lui era nei paraggi. Stranamente, sembrava che la sua presenza la tranquillizzasse. Sbuffò divertita a quel pensiero: solo poco tempo prima una considerazione del genere sarebbe stata interpretata come un terribile insulto dallo spaventoso “William the Bloody”. Un piccolo sorriso le increspò le labbra. 

_Un momento, questo suona come se stessi dicendo che Spike mi fa sentire al sicuro. Come se io mi fidassi di lui. Ridicolo! Io non mi fido affatto di Spike. E’ soltanto un demone. Non ha un anima e... blah blah blah._ Si era ripetuta la stessa manfrina centinaia di volte. Talmente tante chelei stessa si era stufata di sentirla. 

Portò gli occhi al soffitto in un gesto di esasperazione e, dopo averlasciato il bicchiere ormai vuoto nel lavandino, si diresse verso le scale. Era ormai a metà rampa, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a tornare a quella maledetta porta. Si bloccò. Magari poteva andare giù... giusto per vedere come se la stava passando Spike. Magari non riusciva a dormire neanche lui, le brandine non sono molto comode, dopotutto, e lei in qualità di padrona di casa aveva il dovere di controllare che i propri ospiti stessero comodi. Storse la bocca nel rendersi conto che aveva definito Spike “ospite”. Era evidente che qualcosa fosse andato decisamente storto nella sua vita, in un qualche momento.

Si avvicinò titubante allo scantinato, rimanendo in attesa fuori dalla porta e aguzzando l’udito per captare qualsiasi movimento proveniente dal piano di sotto. Dopo qualche minuto di calma piatta, ragionò sull’opportunità di lasciar perdere e tornare semplicemente in camera sua. Ma, come era già successo diverse volte quella sera, il suo corpo sembrò muoversi di propria volontà e Buffy si ritrovò a chiudersi la porta alle spalle, il più silenziosamente possibile. 

Spike giaceva sulla schiena nel suo letto improvvisato, con un braccio ripiegato sotto la testa e l’altra mano che riposava tranquilla sullo stomaco nudo. Aveva il lenzuolo aggrovigliato intorno alle gambe e il respiro regolare dimostrava che era profondamente addormentato.

Buffy non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Per strano che potesse sembrare, quella era la prima volta che poteva osservarlo così da vicino in piena tranquillità. Ai tempi in cui andavano a letto insieme le era capitato raramente di vederlo dormire: di solito scappava via molto prima oppure lo svegliava con baci e carezze, quando succedeva, troppo presa dal desiderio di lui per riuscire a stargli così vicina senza toccarlo.

Lo osservò attentamente. I deboli raggi di luna che filtravano dalla feritoia sulla parete più lontana creavano un meraviglioso gioco di luci e ombre sul suo viso, facendo risaltare ancora più del solito gli zigomi affilati e la mascella squadrata. Fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il torace nudo, passando per le braccia forti e lo stomaco piatto, per poi finire sui muscoli a V che portavano alla sua virilità coperta dal lenzuolo. Si scoprì a desiderare che lui si muovesse nel sonno e si liberasse di quell’inutile pezzo di stoffa. 

Lo desiderava ancora moltissimo, non poteva negarlo. Spike era sesso allo stato puro e risvegliava in lei tutti gli istinti primordiali che nessun altro prima era riuscito a portare a galla e questo in qualche modo la spaventava; non si sentiva completamente padrona di se stessa quando lui era nei paraggi. 

In quel momento però avvertiva anche qualcos’ altro crescere dentro di lei, un sentimento caldo, che somigliava in modo preoccupante alla tenerezza. L’aveva già provato altre volte in passato ma non si era mai soffermata a pensarci su, anzi, era stato prontamente soffocato ogni qualvolta le si era affacciato alla coscienza. Il suo sguardo si addolcì mentre lo guardava dormire: sembrava così innocente e vulnerabile...

Cercando di non fare rumore per non svegliarlo gli si stese accanto e si strinse a lui. Sarebbe rimasta lì solo per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di riempirsi i polmoni di quel profumo così inebriante, e poi sarebbe tornata nel suo letto e lui non lo avrebbe mai saputo, pensò mentre chiudeva gli occhi. Percepì vagamente le braccia di lui stringersi intorno al suo corpo mentre un senso di benessere e sicurezza l’avvolgeva e, senza rendersene conto, finalmente, si addormentò.


	7. Capitolo 7

Willow scese le scale canticchiando allegramente, con le braccia piene di vestiti da lavare.

Le cose stavano andando bene ultimamente ed era felice, soprattutto da quando lei e Tara erano tornate insieme. L’anno prima Tara aveva rischiato di morire per via di un proiettile vagante sparato da quel pazzo omicida di Warren e lei era andata fuori di testa. Aveva giurato che lo avrebbe ucciso, e l’aveva quasi fatto. Per fortuna, i suoi amici erano riusciti a fermarla in tempo, assicurandole che Tara era viva e si sarebbe ripresa completamente. Non era stato facile per Willow uscire dall’abisso nel quale era sprofondata; non era stato facile imparare a tenere sotto controllo tutta la magia che aveva accumulato, imparare a dosarla, a non abusarne, ma l’aveva fatto. Per Tara. E adesso finalmente andava tutto bene.

Anche Buffy aveva smesso di comportarsi in modo strano, da un po’. Decise che era meglio non tornare con la mente ai mesi successivi al suo ritorno – quello sì che era stato un brutto periodo - e tornò a concentrarsi su Tara. Un lieve sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra al pensiero della donna che ancora riposava nel suo letto, nuda. Sarebbe rimasta volentieri tutto il giorno a guardarla dormire, ma aveva delle cose da fare e la prima della lista era il bucato.

Sempre canticchiando, si diresse alla lavatrice, posizionata in un angolo dello scantinato, e cominciò a buttarci dentro gli abiti da lavare. Mentre aggiungeva il detersivo e chiudeva lo sportello un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione, distogliendo i suoi pensieri dalla lezione che avrebbe dovuto seguire di lì a poco e che rischiava di perdere se non si fosse data una mossa. Aspettandosi di vedere un topo si voltò nella direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire il rumore e gelò.

***********************************************

Spike avvertiva dei rumori indistinti non molto lontano da lui, ma non aprì gli occhi. Era circondato da un piacevolissimo calore e dal profumo inebriante della sua Cacciatrice; probabilmente un residuo del sogno che stava facendo prima di svegliarsi. Si sentiva bene, e volva prolungare il più a lungo possibile quella sensazione.

Non ancora completamente sveglio, si sporse, cercando di aderire con tutto il suo corpo a quella meravigliosa fonte di calore. Era morbida. Spike vi strusciò il viso contro, inalando a pieni polmoni il profumo di vaniglia ed emise un flebile sospiro soddisfatto. Allungò una mano e la fece scorrere lungo la curva perfetta della schiena, per poi fermarsi a riposare sul seno morbido e sodo. Le lenzuola si spostarono quando lei si strinse ancora più vicina a lui e Spike cominciò a fare le fusa, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla donna che amava, mentre un sorriso felice si faceva strada sulle sue labbra.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

In un attimo, Spike balzò fuori dal letto, con le zanne sguainate, pronto a combattere la minaccia sconosciuta che aveva osato interrompere il suo sonno.

“CO-CO-CO-CO-CO...” La Rossa balbettava in maniera incoerente. Spike si guardò intorno, tutti i sensi all’erta, ma non riuscì ad individuare nulla che potesse rappresentare un pericolo.

“Che diavolo ti prende, Rossa?”

Willow lo guardava con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati, muta. Gli occhi di lei si abbassarono lentamente lungo il suo corpo e Spike la vide arrossire furiosamente, fino ad assumere la stessa tonalità della sua chioma fiammeggiante. Nello stesso momento sentì un urlo strozzato provenire dal proprio letto e un attimo dopo un piccolo carro armato che lo spingeva contro il muro alle sue spalle, parandoglisi d’avanti, come per proteggerlo. Lo shock di rendersi conto che quel carro armato era Buffy e che quindi Buffy era _davvero_ nel suo letto fino ad un attimo prima, lo fece ritornare al suo volto umano.

*********************************************************

Buffy non ricordava nemmeno quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva dormito così bene. Si sentiva al sicuro, protetta... e amata.

In quel momento sentiva una mano fresca che scorreva lungo il suo corpo, regalandole piccoli brividi di piacere, per poi fermarsi a stringere possessivamente un seno. Confusamente, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e tornare nel proprio letto, ma tutto quello che riusciva a fare era stringersi ancora di più contro di lui e bearsi del suono rilassante che lui stava producendo (qualcosa di molto simile alle fusa di un gatto, pensò).

Quando l’urlo improvviso squarciò il silenzio, non ebbe neanche il tempo di voltarsi per cercarne la causa che lui era già in piedi, che ringhiava, in posizione di difesa, gli occhi gialli che lampeggiavano. Per un momento non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da lui, completamente senza fiato: era una creatura dell’oscurità, un predatore, anche se a volte per lei era facile dimenticarsene. 

Era magnifico, come poteva esserlo una pantera che si avventa sulla preda. Ed era nudo e decisamente eccitato.

Si accorse vagamente che stava parlando con qualcuno e distolse a fatica lo sguardo da lui per posarlo sull’altra persona presente nella stanza.

Willow.

Willow che l’aveva vista nello stesso letto con Spike. Abbracciata a Spike.

Willow che guardava Spike, nudo.

Un suono inarticolato sfuggì dalla sua bocca quando si accorse di cosa esattamente stava guardando la sua amica. Sentì la rabbia ribollirle dentro, sopraffare qualsiasi pensiero coerente potesse aver avuto fino a quel momento e si fiondò come una furia su di lui. Lo spinse contro il muro e si posizionò fermamente d’avanti al corpo al vampiro, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi.

*******************************************************

La strega continuava a fissare la scena d’avanti a lei come in trance. 

C’era Spike, completamente nudo, con la schiena schiacciata contro la parete, un’espressione spaesata sul viso. E c’era Buffy, proprio d’avanti a lui, posizionata come se volesse nascondere il vampiro al suo sguardo, con una luce assassina negli occhi.

Vedere Spike, in pieno assetto da caccia, che ringhiava aggressivamente contro di lei era stato terrificante, ma vedere Buffy con il corpo teso e pronto a scattare, che la guardava stringendo gli occhi, fu anche peggio. Willow indietreggiò di un passo, spaventata. Cominciava ad avere una vaga idea di come dovevano sentirsi i vampiri quando incrociavano la Cacciatrice per strada.

“B-Buffy...” balbettò. 

La Cacciatrice la ignorò e, sempre facendo attenzione a non lasciare esposto il vampiro, si allungò per prendere un paio di pantaloni appesi su una sedia lì vicino. Con un movimento brusco li passò a lui e sibilò: “Mettiti qualcosa addosso, per l’amor di Dio.”

Mentre Spike si rivestiva in silenzio, Buffy continuò a lanciare occhiate torve dall’uno all’altra, rendendo Willow sempre più confusa.

Che cosa le prendeva? Per qualche assurda ragione sembrava avercela con lei, ma perché? E perché mai l’aveva trovata nel letto con Spike?... _stretta_ a Spike? E perché Spike era nudo???

I suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora di più, fino a diventare enormi, quando un lampo di comprensione si fece strada nel cervello della strega.

“Oh mio dio...” sussurrò.

_Non poteva essere._ Eppure, non c’era nessun’altra spiegazione che avesse senso.

“Oh mio dio!” ripetè e corse via, con il volto in fiamme.


	8. Capitolo 8

Nello scantinato di casa Summers la tensione si poteva tagliare con il coltello. Spike cercava di fare meno rumore possibile mentre si rivestiva. Continuava a lanciare occhiate nervose a Buffy, che lo guardava con gli occhi verdi brillanti di rabbia.

Si sentiva in colpa. Avrebbe dovuto stare più attento, magari mettere un lucchetto alla porta o qualcosa del genere. O almeno avere l’accortezza di andare a letto vestito.... Nella situazione in cui li aveva trovati non c’era una sola possibilità al mondo che Willow non pensasse male. _E’ ironico che ci abbia beccati proprio stavolta. Non abbiamo nemmeno fatto niente..._ pensò con rammarico. Era ancora piuttosto stupito e confuso per aver trovato Buffy nel proprio letto quella mattina. 

_Magari voleva riprendere da dove ci siamo interrotti ieri sera._

Scosse la testa, sconsolato. Ormai, non sarebbe più successo niente tra di loro: ora che Willow li aveva scoperti era chiaro che lei ce l’aveva a morte con lui, bastava guardarla. Con ogni probabilità non avrebbe voluto vederlo mai più. Forse l’avrebbe addirittura cacciato da Sunnydale... Quel pensiero gli provocò un’atroce stretta allo stomaco.

“Dev’essere stato entusiasmante per te.”

Spike sussultò. “Che cosa?”

“Oh, lascia stare,” rispose Buffy, stizzita.

La sua posa era rigida, nervosa; aveva le braccia conserte, le labbra serrate e lo sguardo truce, ma rimase in silenzio. Spike la osservò con più attenzione: indossava un semplice top nero e degli striminziti pantaloncini grigi di seta. Inevitabilmente, lo sguardo di lui cadde sulle sue gambe sode. Avrebbe voluto cadere ai suoi piedi e chiederle di perdonarlo, far scorrere le labbra su quella pelle serica, mordicchiarle l’interno coscia e poi affondare il viso in mezzo alle sue gambe per inebriarsi del suo profumo... Il suo pene fremette a quei pensieri.

_No amico, sta giù_ , lo ammonì, _cerca di non farti notare o qui finiamo entrambi in polvere._

Il guaio era, rifletté, che non importava quanto ci provasse, lui la desiderava. La desiderava sempre, in qualsiasi momento e a qualsiasi condizione. Desiderava con tutto se stesso che lei lo amasse, ma si sarebbe accontentato anche di molto meno, anche solo di poterla toccare, di poter fare l’amore con lei quando _lei_ ne aveva voglia.

Nel frattempo, Buffy si era spostata e stava riordinando il letto. Spike la fissò estasiato. Non importava che lei stesse strattonando le coperte con rabbia a stento trattenuta, come se dovesse strozzarle: era una scena così.... intima. Era una di quelle piccole cose carine che le donne facevano continuamente per gli uomini che amavano ma che loro non sembravano mai apprezzare abbastanza. Spike le avrebbe apprezzate invece, se lei gliene avesse dato la possibilità. Forse quello era un segnale, forse dopotutto ci teneva a lui, almeno un pochino... 

 

Buffy era ancora arrabbiata, atrocemente arrabbiata. Stavolta aveva davvero esagerato.

“Pervertito,” mormorò tra sé e sé. Improvvisamente, lasciò perdere le coperte e si voltò verso di lui con aria battagliera. Le parole sprezzanti però le morirono in gola quando vide il modo in cui la stava guardando: gli brillavano gli occhi. Ma non c’era malizia in lui questa volta, solo calore; sembrava assurdamente emozionato, come se lei gli avesse fatto chissà quale regalo.

_Che gli prende adesso?_ Si chiese esterrefatta.

Spike abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. _Contieniti, maledizione. Non ti ha mica fatto una dichiarazione d’amore. Sei patetico!_

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio lei chiese: “Hai fame?”

“Cosa...?”

“Ti ho chiesto se hai fame,” replicò lei duramente. Dato che lui continuava a non rispondere e a guardarla con aria spaesata, aggiunse: “Io vado di sopra a fare colazione. Se hai fame seguimi” e, senza un’altra parola, gli diede le spalle e si diresse in cucina.

Continuava a ripensare alla scena di poco prima. Spike sembrava assolutamente a suo agio lì, completamente nudo, con l’erezione che faceva bella mostra di sé, d’avanti a Willow. Non aveva fatto neanche mezza mossa per coprirsi! pensò stizzita.

E Willow! L’aveva guardato _spudoratamente_ , per quelle che erano sembrate _ore_. Come diavolo si era permessa? Più ci pensava più sentiva il sangue andarle alla testa. Cominciò a tirare fuori dal frigo la roba per la colazione, sbattendola poi con forza non necessaria sul tavolo.

Forse Buffy si era mai “dilettata” a guardare Oz lì??? No di certo. Eppure avrebbe potuto, considerando che il licantropo si risvegliava completamente nudo dopo ogni trasformazione. Ma non l’aveva fatto perché lui era il ragazzo della sua _amica_. _E anche perché non sono mai stata minimamente interessata a Oz_ , ammise. Ma questo era irrilevante. Certo, adesso Willow si professava gay, ma era stata innamorata di un ragazzo solo fino a qualche anno prima. Chi le assicurava che non fosse più interessata agli uomini in quel senso? O che la visione di quella mattina non le avrebbe fatto tornare il suddetto interesse? Un’immagine del vampiro che spingeva la rossa contro quello stesso frigorifero, baciandola con passione mentre lei si inarcava contro di lui, le fece stringere il bicchiere che aveva tra le mani talmente forte che questo si ruppe in mille pezzi.

“Dannazione!” imprecò, chinandosi per raccoglierli.

“Faccio io.”

La voce di Spike la fece sobbalzare; non si era accorta che l’aveva seguita. Lui si piegò e raccolse con calma i resti del povero bicchiere che aveva pagato le spese della rabbia della Cacciatrice.

“Dove li metto?” le domandò. Buffy gli indicò in silenzio il cestino dei rifiuti e notò che lui aveva ancora i capelli scompigliati e i piedi nudi: sembrava che avesse appena fatto sesso.

_Tanto per cambiare_ , si disse ironicamente.

Come riusciva a essere sempre così sexy? Era impossibile guardarlo senza pensare al sesso e, sicuro come la morte, anche Willow ci aveva pensato. Strinse i denti. Lei non lo vedeva nudo da mesi e la sua migliore amica...

“Vuoi una mano?” Spike allargò le braccia in direzione del cibo posizionato sul tavolo. 

“Mmh?” rispose Buffy, confusa.

“Potrei preparare le frittelle.”

Lui aveva ancora quella strana espressione emozionata sul viso e parlava piano, quasi timidamente. 

Sembrò interpretare il silenzio di lei come un assenso perché si mise subito all’opera, rompendo le uova per preparare l’impasto dei pancake. Dopo un po’, Buffy prese posto su uno sgabello posizionato vicino all’isola della cucina e lo osservò lavorare in silenzio. Era una visione stranamente affascinante.

“Non sapevo che sapessi cucinare.” Lui non le rispose ma la gratificò con uno di quei rari sorrisi che gli increspavano gli angoli degli occhi e il cuore di Buffy accelerò improvvisamente.

“E’ la prima volta che un ragazzo mi prepara la colazione,” disse.

“Davvero?”

Spike era stupito. Quegli idioti dei suoi ex! Non se la meritavano affatto. _Se potessi passerei tutto il giorno a coccolarla. Beh....magari non proprio tutto_ , riflettè, mentre i suoi pensieri viravano verso attività decisamente più erotiche. 

Ma era felice di essere lui il primo, almeno in qualcosa: lei sembrava piacevolmente colpita ed era così bello vederla sorridere. Sorrise di rimando. A dire la verità, non riusciva a togliersi quel sorrisetto dalla faccia: non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere con lei, come una coppia normale che fa colazione insieme dopo aver passato la notte abbracciati. Ed era stata lei ad invitarlo!

Buffy era stata decisamente furibonda fino a qualche minuto prima, ma adesso sembrava che fosse tutto a posto. La sfuriata sarebbe arrivata, certo, Spike non era così ingenuo da credere che fosse finita così, ma in quell’istante erano lì, insieme, e per il momento questo gli bastava.


	9. Capitolo 9

Quando, qualche minuto dopo, Dawn entrò in cucina, li trovò che si guardavano di soppiatto, con due sorrisi ebeti stampati sulla faccia, mentre facevano colazione. 

“Ehm... buongiorno?” disse, titubante.

Entrambi si voltarono verso di lei con gli occhi sgranati e Buffy arrossì violentemente.

_Questo è sospetto,_ pensò Dawn.

“Dawn! Ciao! Che bello vederti!” Buffy si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, cominciando ad ammucchiare disordinatamente tutto ciò che le capitava a tiro.

“Che bello vederti? Buffy, io abito qui. Sono tua sorella, ricordi?”

“Certo che mi ricordo,” rise lei nervosamente, “che domanda sciocca!”

_Dio che imbarazzo_ , pensava intanto. Lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Spike, che si era fermato con la forchetta a metà strada verso la bocca. Per qualche strana ragione, essere sorpresa da sua sorella mentre faceva colazione con un vampiro, come se fossero una _coppietta_ , la imbarazzava molto più dell’altra “cosa” che era successa quella mattina. Enormemente di più.

“V-vuoi che ti accompagni a scuola?” balbettò con voce stridula.

“No no, prego, continuate pure!” Dawn prese una fetta di pane tostato e si accomodò, guardando dall’uno all’altra con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

“Allora... come mai quì a quest’ora?” chiese, rivolta al vampiro. A quella domanda lui si irrigidì ulteriormente. Dawn lo vide lanciare un’occhiata nervosa a Buffy e aprire e chiudere la bocca senza emettere alcun suono. Ridacchiò.

“Lui – lui... ecco... è molto semplice in realtà... non è _assolutamente_ come sembra,” rispose Buffy.

“No? Perché, come sembra?” chiese Dawn con un’ aria da innocentina. Diede un grosso morso al suo pane tostato per nascondere il divertimento.

Se possibile, Buffy avvampò ancora di più. A quel punto, Spike pensò che fosse giunto il momento di correre in suo aiuto e disse precipitosamente: “Sono venuto perché avevo delle questioni urgenti da discutere con tua sorella e non ho potuto resistere alle frittelle. Adoro le frittelle,” aggiunse dopo un po’, con un sorriso palesemente finto stampato sulla faccia.

“Giusto! Questioni urgenti.” Buffy annuì con convinzione, riprendendo a respirare. Quella spiegazione poteva andare!

“Ah! Strano però... Buffy non sa preparare le frittelle,” buttò lì con noncuranza.

“Non sai preparare le frittelle???” Spike si rivolse a Buffy, sconvolto. “Tutti sanno preparare le frittelle!”

“Ehi! Avevo cose più importanti da fare che imparare a preparare delle maledette frittelle! Per esempio salvare il mondo!” si difese lei.

Dawn ridacchiò.

_Piccola sfacciata...!_ Li stava palesemente prendendo in giro, pensò Spike mentre notava quanto la Cacciatrice sembrasse a disagio in quel momento.

“E va bene! Ha dormito qui stanotte, contenta? Nello scantinato!” aggiunse frettolosamente. “Ieri ho avuto una visione abbastanza inquietante e ho preferito che restasse nei paraggi. Tutto qui.”

Sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere sullo sgabello. Si sentiva svuotata, come un palloncino sgonfio. Di sicuro di lì a breve Dawn avrebbe saputo anche quello che lei aveva taciuto, come per esempio il fatto che Willow li aveva trovati a letto insieme quella mattina e che lui era nudo... ma di sicuro non glielo avrebbe detto lei. Anche perché, che cosa avrebbe potuto dirle? “Ho fatto sesso selvaggio con un vampiro senz’anima per mesi, perché lui è troppo sexy e io non riesco a stargli lontana”? 

La situazione stava degenerando fin troppo rapidamente. Aveva tenuto nascosta la sua... “cosa”... con Spike per mesi e adesso, nel giro di una mattinata, sia la sua migliore amica che la sua sorellina avevano scoperto ben più di quanto a lei facesse piacere ammettere. Avrebbe dovuto parlare a entrambe molto presto, immaginò. Ma Willow aveva la precedenza. Era rimasta talmente sconvolta da scappare via, e Buffy non poteva certo darle torto.

_Tutto questo casino mi sta facendo venire un terribile mal di testa._

“Io vado di sopra a vestirmi per andare a lavoro, d’accordo? Voi finite pure con calma.” Lanciò un’occhiata deliberata a Spike per intimargli di comportarsi bene e, con un po’ di apprensione, si diresse al piano superiore.

 

********************************************************************************

“Lascia fare a me, Briciola.” Spike si affrettò a portare via i piatti sporchi a Dawn e, recuperati sapone e spugnetta, cominciò a lavarli. “Tu và pure a prepararti, non vorrai fare tardi a scuola.”

Dawn fece tamburellare le dita sul ripiano della cucina, ma non si mosse.

“Sembri felice.”

“Perché pensi questo?”

“Beh stai lavando i piatti. E stai sorridendo mentre lo fai. Deve essere accaduto qualcosa di bello, non è così?” 

Spike non rispose e lei continuò: “Cos’ è successo stanotte che ti ha messo così di buon umore?”

“Non è successo niente stanotte.” Era la verità.... Più o meno.

“Sì certo. Sai, Spike, non sono più una bambina. Le capisco queste cose.” Odiava che continuassero a trattarla come una poppante. “Guarda che puoi dirmelo, sarò muta come un pesce! State insieme?”

“Noi-“ cominciò lui, ma fu interrotto da un urlo perforante proveniente dalla soglia:

“Dawn!!!!! Ma come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere???”

Buffy era paonazza, sconvolta per la rabbia. Li aveva lasciati da soli soltanto per pochi minuti ed ecco che ritrovava Spike pronto a confessare tutta la loro sordida relazione alla sua innocente sorellina. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo stare lì. Lei gli aveva chiesto se stavano insieme, santo cielo! Che cosa le aveva detto per farle credere una cosa del genere???

_Lo ucciderò_. 

“Andiamo Cacciatrice, Briciola ha solo fatto una domand-“

“ZITTO!!!” gli urlò contro. “Non voglio sentire una parola di più uscire dalla tua bocca!!! E tu!” si rivolse a Dawn: “Chi ti ha messo in testa un’idea del genere???”

“Nessuno, io ho pensato-“ rispose, spaventata. Non aveva mai visto sua sorella così arrabbiata.

“Ah tu hai _pensato_! Certo!” sbraitò.

Senza rendersene conto Dawn andò a posizionarsi dietro le spalle di Spike, per farsene scudo contro la rabbia di Buffy. Era spaventosa.

“Buffy...” cominciò lui, che la guardava con gli occhi sgranati.

“Ti ho detto di tacere!!! Cosa c’è che non capisci??? Cosa devo fare per essere più chiara? Tu non fai parte della mia vita!” 

L’espressione del vampiro si indurì a quelle parole. Buffy se ne accorse, ma non si fermò. Ormai era un fiume in piena: “Ho sicuramente sbagliato qualcosa con te, se ti senti in diritto di raccontare menzogne così _volgari_ a mia sorella. Io non sto con te, Spike! _Non potrei mai stare con te_! Solo il pensiero mi disgusta!”

“BASTA!!!” 

Questa volta fu lui ad urlare. Prese uno dei piatti che aveva lavato con tanta cura solo qualche minuto prima e lo schiantò sul pavimento. Il rumore della ceramica che si frantumava fu assordante nella casa improvvisamente silenziosa. 

Buffy allora lo guardò veramente per la prima volta da quando era tornata in cucina: stava ansimando come se avesse appena lottato e tutto il suo corpo tremava per il tentativo di trattenere la furia omicida che provava. Poteva leggerglielo negli occhi: in quel momento la odiava. La consapevolezza di tutto quello che gli aveva detto la colpì come un treno in corsa e la lasciò senza fiato.

“Basta così, Cacciatrice. Sei stata chiara,” ringhiò a denti stretti e con delle lunghe falcate lasciò la cucina.

Buffy e Dawn rimasero in silenzio, pietrificate da quello che era appena successo.

_Che cosa ho fatto?_ Pensò Buffy con il cuore in gola. Il rumore del portone d’ingresso che si spalancava la fece tornare in sé e gridò: “Che cosa vuoi fare???” mentre si dirigeva verso il vampiro.

“Me ne vado.” 

“Non puoi! E’ giorno!!!” 

“Questo non mi ha mai fermato prima.” Senza rivolgerle nemmeno uno sguardo, si sfilò lo spolverino che doveva aver recuperato poco prima dallo scantinato, se lo posizionò sulla testa a mò di tenda e si lanciò in una folle corsa sotto il sole.

“Aspetta! Spike!!!” 

Il cuore le batteva forte contro il petto, come un tamburo. Avrebbe potuto finire ammazzato per quello che lei gli aveva detto. Non riusciva più nemmeno a guardarla.

“Ragazze... ma cosa è successo? Ho s-sentito dei rumori.” 

La voce titubante di Tara che scendeva le scale, ancora assonnata, la fece trasalire e lei distolse a fatica lo sguardo dal punto in cui lui era appena scomparso. Si accorse che anche Dawn l’aveva raggiunta sul portico e che era ferma alle sue spalle, con le braccia conserte.

“Non puoi fermarlo adesso,” mormorò con voce dura.

Con un peso sul cuore, Buffy dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.


	10. Capitolo 10

“... non molto. Anche perché non sappiamo ancora con cosa abbiamo davvero a che fare.”

Giles si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì con un lembo del maglione. “Perciò, probabilmente, la cosa migliore sarebbe che tu spiegassi tutto daccapo, in modo che anche gli altri possano ascoltare.”

Giles aveva convocato una riunione d’emergenza e adesso erano tutti lì: Buffy, Willow, Tara e Xander. L’Osservatore guardò brevemente verso Buffy, per poi tornare ben presto a concentrare la propria attenzione sugli occhiali. Per due interi minuti il ticchettio dell’orologio fu l’unico rumore percepibile nel salotto del signor Giles, che alzò la testa, un po’ confuso.

“Buffy...?” esclamò poco dopo. Nessuna risposta. “Buffy???” ripeté, questa volta a voce più alta.

La Cacciatrice trasalì: “Cosa?!”

Giles scrollò la testa e si prese l’attaccatura del naso tra due dita, con aria sconfortata. 

“Ti ho chiesto di ripetere tutto il racconto dall’inizio. Magari qualcuno riesce a cogliere particolari che a me sono sfuggiti.”

“C-certo....!”

La Cacciatrice prese fiato e ripeté il suo racconto ancora una volta, senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare.

Mentre Buffy parlava, Giles osservava. 

C’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza che cosa fosse. Buffy e Willow si comportavano in modo strano: la prima era stata distratta, quasi assente, per tutto il pomeriggio e la seconda molto più silenziosa del normale. 

_Adesso che ci penso avrà detto sì e no due parole da quando è entrata, e una di queste era “Buongiorno.”_

Si accigliò maggiormente, notando come ognuna delle due evitava accuratamente di incontrare lo sguardo dell’altra e quanto fossero rossi e accaldati i loro volti. Tara sembrava sconcertata quanto lui dal comportamento delle due ragazze, mentre Xander aveva l’aria di non essersi accorto di nulla.

“Q-quindi nel sogno hai visto te stessa?” chiese la strega bionda.

“Beh, non proprio... non posso dire di aver visto me stessa. Era più come se io guardassi tutto da un punto di osservazione interno, ma” bloccò sul nascere l’obiezione che si era formata sulle labbra di Xander, “sono certa che si trattasse di me. Non so esattamente come spiegarlo, lo so e basta.”

“Buffy, se hai ragione – e sottolineo se – le possibilità non si restringono comunque di molto,” disse Giles, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il tavolo, dove erano ammucchiati qualcosa come quindici libri dall’aria antica e polverosa. Ne prese tra le mani uno particolarmente voluminoso e ne sfogliò le pagine finché non trovò quello che stava cercando.

“Ecco. Stando a quello che ho trovato potrebbe trattarsi di un incantesimo – per confonderti e farti perdere la concentrazione, in modo da sconfiggerti più facilmente,” fece una pausa per osservarla con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri. “Se così fosse, è una fortuna che tu abbia incontrato Spike mentre venivi qui ieri sera. Se ben ricordo eri piuttosto sconvolta...” un forte colpo di tosse proveniente dalla strega rossa lo interruppe. Buffy spalancò gli occhi. 

_Oh no. Oh no. NO NO NO. Non dirlo. Non dirlo. Non dirlo!!!_ Strinse forte le mani e pregò che l’amica ascoltasse il suo messaggio telepatico e la risparmiasse. Willow però non parlò più e, seppur perplesso, l’Osservatore continuò: “ oppure potrebbe trattarsi delle proprietà allucinogene del sangue di alcuni demoni: per esempio i demoni Kurk....”

Buffy però lo interruppe: “Non ho affrontato nessun demone particolare ieri notte. Niente di niente. Solo i soliti, noiosissimi vampiri,” fece con un sorrisetto.

“Bene, allora possiamo escludere il sangue di demone.” Giles tornò a concentrarsi sul libro che aveva in mano. “Alcuni veleni possono scatenare allucinazioni, come ad esempio la Mandragora e la Belladonna... ma anche questa ipotesi mi sento di escluderla, perché fisicamente sembri stare abbastanza bene.”

Buffy annuì d’accordo. Non credeva che quella della notte scorsa fosse stata un’allucinazione, ma era meglio non tralasciare nulla.

“In ultimo, c’è l’ipotesi che avevi avanzato fin da subito: ovvero che si sia trattato di un sogno da Cacciatrice... e che quindi con ogni probabilità fosse una visione del futuro.”

Il silenzio scese nella stanza a quelle parole e Buffy cercò senza successo di deglutire il groppo che le si era formato in gola. 

“Dobbiamo impedirlo a tutti i costi, Giles!” scattò, i pugni talmente serrati da ferirsi i palmi. 

“Certo, Buffy, faremo il possibile...”

“No! Lei non capisce! Noi dobbiamo – _dobbiamo_ – evitare che succeda! Io non posso....” lasciò la frase in sospeso. Le tremava la voce e tutti riuscirono a notare le lacrime che si erano formate nei suoi occhi, prima che lei abbassasse lo sguardo per nasconderle.

“Lo faremo, Buff, non preoccuparti,” le disse Xander, dandole qualche pacca consolatoria sulla spalla. “Ma io credo che prima di tutto sia necessario capire con sicurezza cosa fosse quel sogno e cosa significhi. E poi, qualunque cosa sia, la affronteremo,” aggiunse con un sorriso.

“Sono d’accordo con Xander.” 

A parlare era stata Willow, per la prima volta. Buffy le rivolse un tremulo sorriso di gratitudine.

“Bene. Che cosa suggerite?” chiese l’Osservatore, un po’ scocciato. Era esattamente quello che aveva cercato di fare per tutto il giorno!

“Un incantesimo chiarificatore,” propose la strega.

Era stata enormemente in imbarazzo per tutto il giorno, a causa di quello che aveva scoperto quella mattina e di quello che aveva _visto_. Arrossì ancora al pensiero. Non sapeva come comportarsi, se dirlo a qualcuno oppure mantenere il segreto e, nel dubbio, aveva finito con il non parlare affatto, in attesa di decidere cosa fare. Buffy doveva essere impazzita, non esisteva altra spiegazione. Certo, lui aveva un suo fascino, era impossibile negarlo, ma si trattava di _Spike_.

Tuttavia, vedere l’amica così sconvolta e fragile, poco prima, le aveva fatto mettere da parte tutte le sue perplessità. Avrebbero affrontato la questione in un secondo momento, ora la cosa più importante era risolvere l’emergenza in corso.

“Devo ammettere che non ci avevo pensato. Potrebbe essere una buona idea,” disse Giles. “Ne hai uno particolare in mente?”

“No... però ricordo di averne trovati di diversi, leggendo in giro. Non dovrebbe essere difficile reperirne uno che faccia al caso nostro.”

“Mi s-sembra un’ottima idea!” aggiunse Tara.

“Splendido! Mettiamoci al lavoro! Che la Caccia all’Incantesimo abbia inizio!” disse Xander, in tono gioviale.

Si misero subito tutti all’opera, tranne Buffy che rimase seduta sul divano con aria assente. Era da quella mattina che non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente e la giornata a lavoro era stata un completo incubo. Come se non bastasse, una terribile morsa le serrava lo stomaco.

Non faceva altro che ripensare all’espressione di Spike quando lei gli aveva detto che la disgustava e al modo in cui era corso via subito dopo. 

Si era quasi aspettata di trovarlo lì quando Giles aveva convocato quella riunione, ma lui non c’era. Probabilmente nessuno l’aveva invitato, rifletté. Oppure questa volta era stata talmente stronza che persino lui aveva deciso di non voler avere più niente a che fare con lei.

Si accorse che stava torcendosi le mani e si impose di smetterla. Non era certo la prima volta che lo trattava in modo così vergognoso e cattivo e ingiusto....

_Basta, Buffy. E’ di un vampiro che stiamo parlando. Al massimo avrai ferito il suo orgoglio, niente di più_.

Eppure, quello sguardo.....

Si alzò in piedi di scatto e si diresse alla porta. Era inutile continuare a rimuginare: sarebbe andata da lui, gli avrebbe fatto un paio di moine e sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Sorrise a quel pensiero.

“Buffy dove vai?”

Xander. Merda. Si era completamente dimenticata di loro.

“Pensavo di andare a fare la ronda. Non sono molto utile nella fase di ricerca,” sorrise nervosamente. “Chiamatemi quando avete bisogno di me. Ci vediamo!” e uscì, prima che avessero il tempo di fermarla ancora.

 

 

L’aria della sera era fresca e profumata. Buffy la inspirò a pieni polmoni, dirigendosi con passo spedito verso il cimitero di Restfield.

A quell’ora lui avrebbe dovuto essere sveglio e pronto per uscire, ma aveva buone probabilità di trovarlo in casa. Che cosa gli avrebbe detto?

_Probabilmente non ci sarà bisogno di dire niente_ , decise. _A quest’ora avrà già dimenticato il microscopico incidente di stamattina... Ma un piccolo “incoraggiamento” da parte mia non guasterà di certo._

Persa nelle sue riflessioni, non si accorse subito di trovarsi già d’avanti alla porta della cripta di Spike. Un po’ in imbarazzo, si chiese se dovesse spalancarla con un calcio come faceva di solito o usare un approccio un po’ più soft. Alla fine decise di non avere bisogno che lui si innervosisse ulteriormente e bussò, in modo educato ma comunque deciso. Attese per qualche minuto e bussò ancora.

Lui non si decideva ad aprire e lei cominciò a spazientirsi. Stava facendo l’offeso? Davvero un atteggiamento maturo! Sbuffò, ma la morsa allo stomaco si intensificò.

_Basta così. Io ho cercato di essere rispettosa ma è evidente che lui non lo merita!_

Con un calcio ben assestato spalancò il pesante portone, esclamando: “Ehi! C’è nessuno qui?”

Man mano che i suoi occhi si abituavano all’oscurità della cripta Buffy scorse una sagoma indistinta seduta scompostamente sulla poltrona, con la testa reclinata all’indietro sulla spalliera. Gli si avvicinò con passo aggressivo e gli si posizionò d’avanti con le braccia conserte, nella suamiglior posa da Cacciatrice incazzata.

“Ehi, dico a te!” sputò, dandogli un colpetto con la punta del piede.

Lentamente, lui tirò su il capo e puntò su di lei due occhi iniettati di sangue.

“Che cazzo vuoi, Cacciatrice?”

Il tono gelido con cui le si era rivolto le fece scorrere dei potenti brividi lungo la schiena. Non le aveva mai parlato prima con tanto odio nella voce, mai.

Fu allora che lo osservò con più attenzione: aveva una bottiglia mezza vuota di whiskey che gli penzolava da una mano e ai suoi piedi ne erano seminate altre sei, ormai svuotate. Le sue nocche erano escoriate e sporche di sangue. Lo sguardo di lei si spostò allora all’ambiente circostante, che non aveva notato entrando: tutti i mobili erano distrutti e i frammenti erano sparsi ovunque nella stanza.

Deglutì e tornò a guardare il vampiro, che non aveva distolto un attimo lo sguardo assassino da lei, durante tutta la sua ispezione.

“Che cosa hai fatto?” sussurrò.


	11. Capitolo 11

“Che cosa hai fatto?”

Una risata amara, simile a un latrato, si diffuse nella cripta scarsamente illuminata, a quella domanda.

“Ho pensato di fare le pulizie di primavera.”

La voce di Spike era glaciale e il suo sguardo tagliente come vetro affilato. Prese un altro generoso sorso di liquore dalla bottiglia e lasciò ricadere pesantemente il capo contro la spalliera della poltrona.

“Vattene,” disse con voce atona e avvicinò nuovamente il liquido ambrato alle labbra. Quel calore bruciante nella gola era piacevole e in più lo aiutava a non _sentire_.

Spike ringraziò il cielo che lei fosse arrivata solo adesso che era completamente ubriaco o si sarebbe reso ridicolo con qualche patetica richiesta di spiegazioni o – rabbrividì solo al pensiero – di amore. Prima che potesse effettivamente bere, però, Buffy gli strappò via di mano la bottiglia, dicendo: “Basta così. Hai bevuto abbastanza. Sei ubriaco.”

Spike si alzò incespicando dalla poltrona per riprendersela. “Era quello lo scopo. Ridammi la mia bottiglia e vattene, Cacciatrice. Non sono fottutamente cazzi tuoi quanto bevo.” Non si sarebbe lasciato portare via l’unico conforto che gli era rimasto nella sua miserabile non-vita.

Buffy strinse le labbra a quel commento scurrile, pronta a ribattere per le rime, ma si bloccò quando lui si avvicinò maggiormente per cercare di sottrarle goffamente il liquore, turbata. Si era resa conto che le sue guance erano solcate da due scie di lacrime seccate.

Aveva pianto.

Inspiegabilmente, avvertì una stretta al cuore.

“Spike....” mormorò, allungando teneramente una mano verso il suo viso per cancellare quelle tracce salate. Lui balzò all’indietro con un salto che avrebbe fatto impallidire un gatto spaventato e la guardò stringendo gli occhi, con sospetto.

“Che sei venuta a fare qui? Se sei in cerca di aiuto, hai fatto un viaggio a vuoto. Scordatelo, Cacciatrice.”

Sputò fuori quelle parole con tutto l’odio di cui era capace. Non sopportava la sua presenza lì, non dopo quello che gli aveva detto quel giorno. Aveva finalmente capito: la sua opinione su di lui non era cambiata in tutti quegli anni. Lui era ancora il disgustoso mostro senz’anima. Era stato un illuso a sperare che le cose stessero migliorando, che lei cominciasse a vederlo almeno come un _amico_.

“Non sono qui per quello...”

“E allora che cosa vuoi?” domandò. “Anzi, no. Lascia perdere. Non lo voglio sapere.”

“Volevo vedere come stavi e-e scusarmi...” disse lei, con gli occhi bassi. “Sai... per quello che ti ho detto oggi...”

“Ah...certo. Capisco” disse, con un sorriso cattivo sulle labbra. Si avvicinò a lei con passo lento, sensuale, ma i suoi occhi rimasero freddi. Buffy lo guardò, stupita.

“E’ sempre la solita storia, vero... Cacciatrice?” la sua voce era bassa, seducente. Continuò ad avanzare lentamente verso di lei, costringendola ad indietreggiare, finché non si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro la parete fredda. “Mi odi... mi disprezzi... mi dici che ti faccio schifo,” proseguì, poggiando le mani al muro all’altezza delle spalle della ragazza, imprigionandola. Il suo sguardo duro e carico d’odio si fissò negli occhi verdi di lei, che rimase senza fiato. “Poi vieni qui... mi dici un paio di paroline “gentili” e pensi che tutto torni a posto.” Il suo viso era talmente vicino ora, che lei poté sentire il suo respiro freddo sulle labbra mentre lui parlava. Si sentiva come paralizzata, incatenata dal mare in tempesta che si agitava negli occhi blu del vampiro e non riuscì a trattenere un inaspettato brivido di eccitazione che la percorse da capo a piedi. Lui sorrise con rabbia, avvertendo il cambiamento nell’odore di lei, e le guardò le labbra.

“E’ questo quello che vuoi, non è vero?” sussurrò, soffiando intenzionalmente sul suo viso, per poi avvicinare le proprie labbra a quelle di lei, senza però toccarle. “E’ per questo che sei venuta. Vuoi che ti aiuti ad alleviare un prurito.” Pronunciò le ultime parole con disprezzo e senza darle il tempo di rispondere le prese rudemente un capezzolo tra pollice e indice e pizzicò con forza.

Dalle labbra di Buffy sfuggì un grido di sorpresa e di dolore. “No...non è così!” si affrettò a rispondere, ma lui continuò implacabilmente a torturarla, tenendola ferma con il peso del suo corpo e con l’altro braccio premuto proprio sotto la gola, quando lei cercò di scostarsi.

“Oh sì invece,” sussurrò con voce dura, rauca di desiderio. “Sono giorni che mi giri intorno. Se non fosse stato per quel maledetto sogno avresti risolto il tuo problema già ieri e a quest’ora non saremmo qui. Avresti gridato di piacere sotto di me e mi avresti implorato di fotterti ancora. E ancora.” Spinse il bacino contro di lei, per farle sentire quant’era duro e strinse i denti sul suo collo, mordendola.

“Ah!” gridò Buffy. “Smettila Spike! Sei ubriaco!”

“Non quanto vorrei.” Fece scorrere la lingua lungo la sua gola, insistendo in modo particolare sui segni del morso e succhiò per qualche secondo. Sarebbe venuto fuori un bel succhiotto. Ben le stava.

Lei rabbrividì suo malgrado e un gemito soffocato le sfuggì dalle labbra. Lo sentì ridere in risposta.

“Vedi? Non puoi mentirmi Cacciatrice.” La testa bionda si chinò per prendere in bocca il capezzolo congestionato. Le gambe le cedettero quando cominciò a succhiarlo e se lui non l’avesse tenuta bloccata contro la parete sarebbe certamente caduta. Passò la lingua sulla punta indurita, in piccoli cerchi concentrici, alternando leccate piene di passione a morsi rabbiosi. Buffy ansimava pesantemente e quando lui le strappò senza alcun riguardo il tessuto della maglietta e prese il suo seno in bocca senza più alcuna barriera non poté evitarsi di gridare dal piacere.

“Spike! Ah!” Lui portò la mano libera in mezzo alle sue gambe e la sfregò con forza, mentre continuava a succhiare. Aquel punto lei non riuscì più a trattenersi e cominciò a muovere ritmicamente il bacino per andare incontro alle sue carezze, cercando nel contempo di strofinarsi contro il membro duro.

“Nnh.” 

Il gemito soffocato stavolta venne da lui, che si bloccò immediatamente, come se si fosse scottato. Persa nella nebbia di eccitazione che il vampiro le aveva provocato, Buffy non si accorse subito che c’era stato un cambiamento nel suo atteggiamento e si mosse in modo da spingere l’altro seno contro il suo viso, sperando di convincerlo a dedicargli le stesse attenzioni. Si sentiva impazzire per il bisogno di essere toccata da lui. Tutto il suo corpo vibrava e sentiva chiaramente il proprio sangue concentrarsi nel clitoride gonfio che pulsava a ritmo con il suo cuore accelerato.

“Spike... ti prego!” gemette, vedendo che restava immobile. A quel punto lui sollevò il viso e la guardò dritto negli occhi, dicendo: “Non temere, Cacciatrice: avrai quello che vuoi. Ma non così.”

Con un movimento repentino la rigirò contro il muro, posizionandosi alle sue spalle, mentre le teneva entrambe le braccia bloccate sopra la testa con una mano sola. Il contatto tra la superficie fredda e i proprio seni arrossati le provocò uno shock abbastanza forte da farle riacquistare un minimo di lucidità.

“Cosa...?” cominciò, ma il fiato le si mozzò in gola quando lui, con la mano libera, strattonò rudemente i suoi pantaloni di cotone leggero, lasciandoli cadere lungo le gambe dorate di lei. Le mutandine seguirono presto la stessa sorte. Senza pronunciare parola, Spike le posizionò una mano sul ventre e spinse, costringendola ad inarcare il bacino all’indietro, verso di lui. Buffy avvertì distintamente la sua eccitazione ancora fasciata dai jeans che premeva contro le proprie natiche e poi la voce di lui, resa irriconoscibile dal desiderio, che le diceva: “Allarga le gambe.”

“No.” Lei cercò di divincolarsi quando sentì il rumore della zip che scendeva.

“Allargale ho detto,” la sua presa sul fianco si fece dolorosa e la morsa con cui le teneva fermi i polsi soffocante. Era furioso con lei, Buffy lo capì in quell’istante. Non stavano facendo sesso riparatore. Quella era una scopata punitiva. Lui era convinto che lei lo avesse cercato soltanto per quello e le stava dando ciò che credeva lei volesse: sesso senza amore.

“No... Spike....”si agitò, cercando di spiegargli che si sbagliava. “Non è quello che voglio.”

Lui rise, quasi sguaiatamente. 

“Lo vuoi invece. Tu _mi_ vuoi,” replicò con voce dura e lo sguardo infiammato. Infilò profondamente un dito dentro di lei, che gridò per la sorpresa, mostrandole poi gli umori che aveva raccolto, come prova di quello che aveva detto. Buffy non riuscì a proferire parola. Lo desiderava, era vero, ma non in quel modo. Voleva che lui fosse felice mentre facevano l’amore, voleva sentire i suoi gemiti di piacere mentre lo faceva godere, ma le uniche cose che riusciva a percepire da lui in quel momento erano rabbia e dolore.

Ed era stata lei a ridurlo così.

Spike riportò la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe. Stuzzicò il clitoride con movimenti circolari delle dita e lo pizzicò leggermente, per poi scendere fino al centro della sua femminilità. Ci infilò un dito e poi due, cominciando a pompare lentamente. Sentì il suo corpo tremare tra le braccia e i suoi succhi scorrergli lungo la mano.

_E’ pronta._

Tirò fuori le dita da lei, apprezzando comei suoi muscoli interni si contrassero per cercare di trattenerlo e, con la mano, le spostò la gamba destra quel tanto che bastava a permettergli di entrare. Lei non cercò di fermarlo.

Buffy si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di gemere quando sentì la punta di lui premere contro la sua entrata e, in un attimo, fu dentro.

Stare dentro di lei era una sensazione magnifica. La cosa più bella che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua lunga esistenza. Sentiva il calore di lei che lo avvolgeva, il suo profumo che gli faceva girare la testa e provò l’impulso di baciarla. Ma si trattenne. Non avrebbe più ceduto a queste stupide debolezze. Lentamente, si ritrasse da lei fin quasi ad uscire e poi, con una potente spinta, la penetrò ancora e ancora e ancora. Ben presto Buffy si ritrovò incapace di trattenersi e cominciò a spingere a sua volta contro di lui, con la testa premuta contro il muro freddo e ruvido, che le graffiava i capezzoli infiammati, in una deliziosa tortura.

Stabilirono insieme un ritmo duro e veloce, mentre i respiri affannati e i gemiti soffocati di entrambi si confondevano nella cripta distrutta.

Spike si sentiva sul punto di esplodere. Ripensò a quando si erano trovati sul punto di farlo la sera prima, al fatto che aveva desiderato di essere tenero e gentile con lei, di farlo durare il più possibile. Strinse i denti. Che stupido che era stato. Che idiota. Buffy non voleva il suo amore, ma solo... questo.

Intensificò le spinte e le sfregò il clitoride con le dita, cercando di portarla all’apice. Si mosse sempre più veloce dentro di lei, finché non sentì i suoi muscoli interni contrarsi ritmicamente intorno alla propria lunghezza e allora, con un singhiozzo, si lasciò andare, mentre due lacrime silenziose gli scendevano lungo il viso.

 

 

 

 

 

Nota: eccoci giunti al primo capitolo a bollino rosso. Una scena forse un po’ dura, spero di non aver offeso nessuno.

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate  :)

  


 


	12. Capitolo 12

“Manifestiamo l'amore che proviamo per un amante sul corpo di un altro.”

_ Erica Jong _

 

 

 

Willow si aggirava nervosamente per il salotto.

Aveva mandato di sopra Tara con una scusa e il fatto di doverle mentire la faceva sentire in colpa, ma aveva deciso che come prima cosa avrebbe parlato con Buffy. Ci aveva pensato ed era giunta alla conclusione che l’amica doveva essere vittima di qualche incantesimo d’amore, come quello che lei stessa aveva scagliato su di loro qualche anno prima. Non sarebbe stato giusto mettere tutti in allarme a quel punto; di sicuro, quando lo avesse saputo, Buffy avrebbe ucciso con le sue stesse mani Spike per l’oltraggio subito.

Si riscosse dalle proprie riflessioni quando sentì il portone d’ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi piano e si affrettò in quella direzione per intercettare l’amica che tornava dalla ronda.

“Buffy, sei tu?” chiese. “Vorrei parlarti di una cosa importante...”

 

Buffy aveva sperato di riuscire a raggiungere la propria camera indisturbata, ma fu costretta a fermarsi con un piede sul primo scalino quando sentì la voce della sua migliore amica alle proprie spalle che la chiamava. Si voltò lentamente.

La strega sgranò gli occhi allo spettacolo che le si parò d’avanti.

La Cacciatrice aveva gli occhi arrossati e i capelli arruffati, indossava una camicia decisamente troppo grande per lei e continuava a stropicciarne nervosamente i bordi, a disagio.

“Ehi Will....” disse, con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra.

“Buffy! Cosa ti è successo?”

“Niente,” rispose debolmente. Si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli e chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Era così stanca... Senza rendersene conto mise in mostra i lividi sui polsi che si era procurata quella sera e Willow li notò.

“E’ stato lui, non è vero?” disse con voce gelida.

Buffy non rispose e fissò intensamente lo sguardo sulla parete, dove una mosca si dibatteva impotente, intrappolata da una ragnatela. 

Vedendo che non rispondeva, la rossa si fece pressante: “Buffy! Che cosa ti ha fatto?! Rispondimi o giuro che vado ad impalettarlo seduta stante! Come ha osato...”

“Non è così semplice Will....”

“Cosa?! E’ semplice eccome, invece! Si è approfittato di te!” Il suo tono era salito sempre di più, man mano che parlava, tanto da trasformarsi in un urlo stridulo verso la fine.

“No.”

“No?!” Willow rimase a bocca spalancata, esterrefatta. “Hai i lividi Buffy! I _lividi_. E tu sei una Cacciatrice, santo cielo!” proseguì esasperata. “E questo cos’è?” aggiunse, strattonando l’indumento che l’amica indossava, rivelando la maglietta a brandelli e la pelle escoriata. “Mio dio...” sussurrò. “Buffy... ti ha...Ti ha violentata?” balbettò.

La domanda le uscì fuori a fatica. Era spaventata dalla risposta e le tremavano le mani.

Buffy scosse il capo fiaccamente, un’espressione abbattuta sul viso.

“E’ stata colpa mia, Will. Gli ho detto delle cose...” la voce le venne meno e la ragazza distolse imbarazzata lo sguardo dall’amica, che sembrava sconvolta.

“Ma che cosa dici...? Certo che non è stata colpa tua! Non pensarlo nemmeno,” le disse mentre le carezzava le braccia, cercando di consolarla. Stava per caso assumendo l’atteggiamento tipico delle vittime di stupro? Si chiese la rossa. Si addossava la colpa di aver in qualche modo provocato il suo aggressore? Questo pensiero la fece infuriare ancora di più, se possibile, e il proposito di vendetta nei confronti del vampiro ossigenato crebbe dentro di lei. Buffy dovette intuire qualcosa dalla sua espressione perché scosse il capo, sconsolata, e si allontanò, sottraendosi alle carezze dell’amica.

“Sì invece,” rispose con voce strozzata.

“D’accordo. Ammettiamo per un momento che tu abbia ragione, – e non sto assolutamente dicendo che sia così! – questo non cambia il fatto che Spike si sia approfittato di te. Buffy, io.... io credo che ti abbia fatto un incantesimo d’amore!” annunciò la strega con aria lievemente compiaciuta.

Un sorriso tremulo si tese sulle labbra della Cacciatrice mentre rispondeva: “Sarebbe tutto più semplice se fosse così.”

Si girò e tornò a guardare la rampa che portava al piano superiore con desiderio, ma Willow era troppo scioccata per cogliere l’antifona. L’atteggiamento di Buffy era troppo... posato... privo dell’esaltazione estatica che l’aveva caratterizzato quando si era effettivamente trovata sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo. Il dubbio era chiaramente visibile sul suo volto quando domandò:

“Quindi voi...?”

“E’ complicato,” rispose Buffy con un sospiro. 

“Perciò.... non ti ha fatto del male? Sei sicura?” insistette. Non poteva soprassedere su quel punto.

Osservò gli occhi dell’amica velarsi lentamente di lacrime, mentre apriva la bocca diverse volte senza emettere suono. Alla fine, riuscì a dire: “Certo. Sono sicura.”

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Spike calciò l’ennesimo bidone dell’immondizia incontrato per le vie del centro e lo scaraventò a qualche metro di distanza, provocando le urla indignate dei bigotti abitanti di Sunnydale.

“Che città di merda,” biascicò con voce impastata.

Aveva continuato a bere per tutta la sera ed era finalmente, irrimediabilmente, ubriaco; come non gli accadeva da anni.

Si trascinò barcollando, con l’intenzione di raggiungere il primo bar disponibile – il quinto quella sera. I primi quattro l’avevano sbattuto fuori per “disturbo della quiete pubblica” e altre cazzate del genere (che includevano diverse risse con altri demoni, suppellettili distrutte e bottiglie di liquori vari frantumate in giro). _Una massa di coglioni_ , pensò con astio. Un tempo, un povero vampiro aveva il diritto di sfogare i propri malumori con un po’ di sana violenza!

Rivide d’avanti agli occhi l’espressione ferita di Buffy di qualche ora prima. Le aveva lanciato addosso la sua camicia per permetterle di rendersi presentabile ed era andato via, senza dirle una parola. _Se l’è meritato_ , si ripeté per l’ennesima volta. Era andata da lui per farsi scopare e lui l’aveva scopata, cazzo! E le era anche piaciuto, Spike lo sapeva. 

_E poi si permette anche di fingersi oltraggiata, la stronza. Sono stato fin troppo gentile con lei. La prossima volta vedrà..._

Si sentiva ancora ribollire ripensando a quello che lei gli aveva detto; l’odio nei suoi confronti era cocente. Si era illuso, maledetto stupido che non era altro, ed era tutta colpa di lei se adesso era ridotto all’ombra del vampiro che era stato un tempo. Si scolò l’ultimo sorso di tequila dalla bottiglia che aveva in mano e, una volta svuotata, la mandò a frantumarsi contro un muro. Aveva bisogno di altro alcool.

Si guardò in giro con la vista appannata finché finalmente non notò un’insegna luminosa a qualche metro di distanza. Accelerò il passo per raggiungerla e si fermò d’avanti alla vetrina. Sembrava un ristorante, ma sarebbe andato bene ugualmente, decise. Il locale era pieno e, dalla sua posizione, Spike poteva vedere chiaramente la coppia seduta dall’altra parte del vetro. 

Un ragazzo e una ragazza si stavano godendo la cena mano nella mano. Spike li osservò con gli occhi stretti e la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione. Lei aveva un atteggiamento chiaramente seduttivo: sorriso ammiccante, palpebre sensualmente abbassate. Continuava a spostarsi i capelli dietro le spalle per mettere in evidenza il collo e a lambire le labbra con la lingua.

Il povero coglione di fronte a lei sembrava estasiato.

Un’espressione disgustata si disegnò sul viso del vampiro. 

_Eccone un altro che si fa abbindolare e finirà con il cuore spezzato in men che non si dica_ , pensò.

Cominciò a picchiare i pugni contro il vetro, gridando, per attirare la sua attenzione. I due giovani si voltarono entrambi verso di lui con aria sconvolta e lo guardarono come se fosse pazzo.

“Non lasciiiiiarti fregare, - hic - amico!” gridò. “E’ soltanto una – hic - troia!”

Il ragazzo però non sembrò cogliere, dato che rimase al fianco dell’oca in questione, con atteggiamento protettivo. Spike, spazientito, si allontanò un attimo dal vetro per imboccare l’ingresso e cercare di far ragionare il bamboccio. Lungo la sua strada rovesciò diversi tavoli, scatenando urla isteriche da parte degli altri avventori, ma non se ne curò. Quello che sembrava il maitre gli si avvicinò dicendo:

“Mi scusi, _signore_. Non accettiamo clienti ubriachi in questo ristorante.....”

“Un attimo! Devo parlare con il bamboccio, qui,” disse, indicando il ragazzo bruno che cominciava ad assumere un’aria seriamente preoccupata. Si rivolse direttamente a lui con tono infervorato:

“Devi stare attento ami-hic-co. Quelle come lei sono soltanto delle puttane! Ti fanno gli occhi dolci, ti girano intorno finché non inizi a crederci davvero e poi... ti buttano via!” si avvicinò alla ragazza e mentre la guardava il risentimento per la donna che aveva buttato via _lui_ , il dolore che aveva cercato di attenuare con l’alcool, tutto l’amore che non riusciva a impedirsi di provare e che lo intossicava, gli esplosero dentro e il suo volto mutò fino ad assumere le sembianze del mostro. 

Nel ristorante si scatenò il panico: la sala si riempì all’istante delle urla di terrore dei clienti, del rumore delle sedie che grattavano sul pavimento e della ressa concitata per guadagnare l’uscita. Anche il ragazzo bruno gridò e gli tirò un pugno per distrarlo, ma Spike nemmeno lo sentì. 

Non sentì nulla.

Gli occhi ferini fissi sulla preda, scaraventò lontano il suo fidanzato con una spinta noncurante e si avventò su di lei con le zanne snudate.

La ragazza urlò. 

 

Ma anche Spike urlò, per il dolore lacerante che gli esplose nella testa. Si portò le mani ai lati del capo e cadde in ginocchio.

_Il maledetto chip!_ Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva cercato di aggredire un essere umano che si era quasi dimenticato della sua esistenza. 

Ripresisi dallo shock iniziale, i due ragazzi ne approfittarono per fuggire e quando finalmente le fitte al cervello cessarono Spike si ritrovò solo, accasciato sul pavimento. 

Si piegò in avanti, scosso da conati improvvisi, finché non si fu liberato completamente. Si strofinò il dorso della mano sulla bocca per ripulirsi delle ultime tracce di vomito e alzò lo sguardo. I camerieri del ristorante ormai deserto e semi distrutto lo guardavano con aria bellicosa: probabilmente avevano capito che era più innocuo di un gattino. Rise mentre lo trascinavano via di peso e lo scaraventavano sul marciapiede.

Rimase lì, sconfitto ed esausto, finché non sentì una voce chiamarlo: “Blondy Bear?!”

 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

_Chiuse gli occhi, ansimando._

_Le mani, stese ai lati del corpo accaldato, artigliavano le lenzuola fresche di bucato._

_Le cosce spalancate, si concentrò sulla sensazione delle spinte affannate dell’amante, sui suoi gemiti rochi._

_Poteva quasi vedere gli occhi blu accesi dal desiderio che divoravano ogni suo più piccolo movimento – il modo in cui premeva la testa all’indietro sul cuscino; il suo corpo che si inarcava per andare incontro alle spinte decise; i seni che si alzavano e abbassavano ritmicamente; i capelli sparsi scompostamente intorno al viso arrossato dal piacere._

_Le mani corsero verso di lui, accarezzando le braccia tese ai lati delle sue spalle, fino ai capelli irsuti. La sensazione non le piacque e si ritrasse immediatamente, come se si fosse scottata._

_Tornò a concentrarsi sulle proprie percezioni._

_Sentiva l’orgasmo montare dentro di lei. Fece scorrere languidamente il piede destro lungo la gamba di lui e andò a cingergli un fianco con la coscia. Immediatamente, le spinte aumentarono, facendosi più veloci e potenti, esattamente come voleva lei. Lui gemette, prossimo al completamento, e si sporse per baciarla. Lei se lo aspettava e scostò il viso, lasciando che il bacio le cadesse sul collo._

_Cercò di non badare al profumo di sandalo dell’amante, così fastidioso e persistente._

_La bocca di lui scese lungo la sua gola, tracciando una scia umida con la punta della lingua, fino al seno. Prese un capezzolo tra i denti e lo mordicchiò._

_Lei ansimò per il piacere e si mosse eccitata sotto di lui, aumentando la stretta spasmodica sulle lenzuola. Lo vide alzare il viso verso di lei, e lo scintillio fiero e orgoglioso negli occhi cerulei scuriti dalla passione. Si sentì mancare il fiato, sopraffatta dalle emozioni calde e brucianti che la squassavano dall’interno._

_“Sì! Sì! Ahhh. Più veloce!” gridò._

_Lui non si fece pregare, accelerando le spinte, in un ritmo frenetico, finché entrambi non si ritrovarono a tremare, scossi dal piacere._

_“Dì il mio nome. Dillo!” le ansimò all’orecchio._

_Spike...._

_Sollevò le palpebre a fatica, ritrovandosi a fissare due occhi neri e un viso abbronzato._

_“Paolo” sussurrò, con il cuore pesante, mentre veniva._

__

 

__

 

 

Buffy si svegliò di soprassalto, madida di sudore. Potenti brividi le scuotevano il corpo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nota: Paolo è il nome attribuito all’Immortale nella fanfiction “Beg the Liquid Red” di Eurydice, l’unica che abbia letto in cui ne venga citato uno e, non essendo a conoscenza di un suo nome ufficiale, ho pensato di utilizzarlo anche qui. 


	13. Capitolo 13

** Capitolo 13 **

 

“Buongiorno” salutò Dawn con uno sbadiglio, prendendo posto al tavolo della cucina accanto a sua sorella.

“ ‘giorno,” rispose lei senza alzare lo sguardo dalla ciotola di latte con i cereali che continuava a rimescolare con aria distratta già da trenta minuti. Dawn lanciò uno sguardo disgustato all’intruglio appiccicoso, ormai immangiabile. 

“Will mi passeresti il succo d’arancia per favore?” chiese.

“Certo.”

Alzando lo sguardo per ringraziarla notò che l’amica osservava Buffy con aria preoccupata, in silenzio.

“Cos’ha?” mimò con la bocca. Willow scrollò le spalle, abbattuta.

“Buffy...” esordì la strega.

“Hu?” rispose lei, riscuotendosi a fatica dai propri pensieri.

“Tutto bene?”

“Cosa?” seguì lo sguardo dell’amica, puntato su quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua colazione. “Oh... certo.” Allontanò la ciotola che aveva d’avanti, colta dalla nausea. Poco male: non sarebbe comunque riuscita a mangiare nulla. “Sono solo sovrappensiero.”

“E’ per Spike?” chiese Dawn, imburrando tranquillamente una fetta di pane tostato. “Se è per Spike fai bene ad essere preoccupata. Sai, credo che dovresti chiedergli scusa -- Beh, che c’è?” domandò, notando che la strega la guardava con occhi sgranati. La Cacciatrice si era subito irrigidita sentendo nominare il vampiro e Dawn tacque, capendo di aver toccato un tasto dolente.

Buffy sentì le lacrime premere per uscire, ma le ricacciò indietro, dandosi della stupida. Willow aveva notato subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava nell’amica per via degli occhi gonfi e dell’aria assente. Aveva sospettato fin da subito che ne fosse Spike la causa, ma adesso ne aveva la certezza.

_Non posso crederci. Buffy.... e Spike_ , continuava a ripetersi a intermittenza dalla mattina precedente, ancora sotto shock.

Ad un tratto si ricordò che aveva qualcosa di importante da dirle, che l’avrebbe aiutata a distrarsi dai pensieri cupi: “ Buffy ieri ho dimenticato di dirti che abbiamo trovato l’incantesimo che cercavamo...”

“Oh... bene. Stanotte ho fatto un altro sogno...” disse, riscuotendosi.

“Un altro? Che hai sognato stavolta?”

“Uhm... niente di importante,” rispose Buffy, arrossendo soffusamente.

“Che sogni?” chiese Dawn. “Io non ne so niente! Cos’è questa storia dei sogni? Ehi!!!”

Le altre due però la ignorarono e la strega continuò: “Possiamo eseguirlo quando vuoi.”

“Magari... magari più tardi,” disse Buffy, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

 

***************************************************************************************

 

Ferma d’avanti allo specchio della sua camera già da diverso tempo, Buffy fissava il brutto segno rossastro sul suo collo. Lo toccò con cautela e un piccolo brivido la percorse quando ricordò come se lo era procurato.

Dawn aveva ragione: doveva chiedergli scusa. Aveva avuto intenzione di farlo già il giorno prima, ma lui non gliene aveva dato l’occasione. Avevano litigato spesso in passato – c’erano stati periodi in cui praticamente non facevano altro – ma aveva la spiacevole sensazione che questa volta fosse diversa. E poi si sentiva anche lievemente in colpa per quello che gli aveva detto....

Prese un tubetto di fondotinta con l’intenzione di coprire il livido, ma si bloccò, persa nelle sue riflessioni. Gli avvenimenti della sera precedente erano stati molto intensi e Buffy non era affatto sicura di sapere in che rapporti si trovava ora con il vampiro. In più, il sogno che aveva fatto durante la notte l’aveva completamente spossata. Si era svegliata in preda all’ansia, con il cuore che batteva a mille, e dopo era scoppiata in lacrime senza sapere perché ed era andata avanti così per ore. Era sicura che si fosse trattato di un’altra visione, solo che questa volta non c’era stato niente di spaventoso o preoccupante, anzi: si era ritrovata nel bel mezzo di un incontro “romantico” con qualcuno che sembrava essere il suo ragazzo. Sarebbe stato piacevole, se non fosse stato che Spike si era infiltrato nel suo subconscio anche questa volta.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, nervosamente.

Sarebbe andata da lui, decise. Non sarebbe riuscita a concentrarsi su nient’altro finché non avesse visto in che condizioni era e non si fosse chiarita con lui. Lasciò cadere il tubetto di fondotinta inutilizzato e uscì.

 

 

 

La cripta era silenziosa quando arrivò. Lui probabilmente stava dormendo, vista l’ora, quindi Buffy si diresse sicura verso la botola che portava al piano inferiore.  
“Spike?” lo chiamò.

Non ottenendo risposta, scese le scale, continuando a chiamarlo.

“Spike...”

Si bloccò improvvisamente quando lo vide: era steso sul letto, addormentato, nudo, con una bionda formosa spalmata addosso. Si sentì mancare il fiato a quella vista. _Harmony_. 

In quel momento lui aprì gli occhi e li puntò direttamente su di lei.

Stava tremando e boccheggiava. Sentiva che doveva andare via di lì ma non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dalla scena che le si parava di fronte. Fu lui a parlare per primo: “Che c’è amore? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?”

“Tu, brutto...”

“Sì, sì..” sorrise sornione, mentre si scrollava di dosso il corpo ancora addormentato della vampira e si sedeva sul bordo del letto. “Saltiamo pure gli insulti, Cacciatrice. Ormai li conosco a memoria,” disse con aria annoiata. “Che sei venuta a fare?”

“Io...... io.....” balbettò, incapace di spostare l’attenzione dal corpo nudo steso nel letto in cui solo due notti prima era stata lei. 

Spike lo notò e rise: “Oh, andiamo! Sono certo che tu abbia già visto prima un paio di tette, Cacciatrice. Non c’è bisogno di imbarazzarsi” e così dicendo diede una bella strizzata al seno pieno e morbido della donna che giaceva al suo fianco.

Buffy avvampò, di rabbia e qualcos’altro.

“Vorresti unirti a noi?” chiese, incurvando la lingua contro i denti, per poi voltarsi verso Harmony e baciarla appassionatamente, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Buffy. Quell’assalto irruento svegliò definitivamente l’ex cheer-leader che cominciò a gemere e ansimare, infilando le dita nei ricci biondi di lui per attirarlo più vicino.

La Cacciatrice udì distintamente un suono strozzato uscire dalla propria gola. Erano disgustosi. Lei era disgustosa, con quei suoi versi disgustosi, quel corpo disgustoso che si agitava scompostamente sotto i baci focosi dell’amante.

Lui era disgustoso. Le sue mani che si muovevano con perizia sulla pelle della vampira erano disgustose, i suoi muscoli che guizzavano erano disgustosi, i suoi gemiti rochi le provocavano conati di vomito. La sua erezione che cresceva velocemente per un’ _altra_ era disgustosa.

Con un urlo strozzato si avventò contro di lui, calando sulle sue spalle con pugni e graffi, artigliando ogni lembo di pelle che riuscì a raggiungere. Lui le bloccò i polsi, improvvisamente furioso. La spinse lontano dal letto e la seguì immediatamente.

“Tu...brutto...schifoso...bastardo!” urlò lei, continuando a tempestarlo di pugni, accecata dalla rabbia. “Sei un porco! Ecco cosa sei—“

“IO sono un porco, eh??? E tu, Cacciatrice??? Cosa sei venuta a fare qui stamattina? Volevi una replica di ieri sera, non è vero???” sbraitò lui con i lineamenti distorti dal rancore, cercando di bloccarle le mani. “Rispondimi!!!”

“Non è così!!!” urlò la ragazza. “Non- non è per questo che...” la sua voce si affievolì sempre di più, fino a diventare quasi un sussurro. C’era qualcosa che le bagnava la faccia e le appannava la vista, ma non capiva che cosa fosse. Avrebbe voluto sfregarsi gli occhi, ma lui le teneva bloccati i polsi in una morsa di ferro. Si sentiva debole. Talmente debole da non riuscire ad allontanare da sé quelle mani traditrici, da spingere _lui_ lontano abbastanza per non doverlo rivedere... mai più...

Si sentì squassare il corpo da un potente singhiozzo e fu allora che capì che ciò che le bagnava il volto erano lacrime. Quella scoperta la sconvolse e senza riflettere alzò il viso verso di lui.

Spike boccheggiò quando la vide: gli occhi lucidi, il viso inondato dal pianto, la bocca tremante. Inavvertitamente allentò la presa sui suoi polsi e restò a fissarla in silenzio per un tempo interminabile.

“Spiiiike” si sentì chiamare dalla voce lamentosa di Harmony. “Non torni a letto?”

A quelle parole Buffy trasalì: si era quasi dimenticata della presenza dell’altra nella stanza. Con uno strattone si liberò della presa di Spike e corse via, senza voltarsi indietro.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Spike rimase in piedi al centro della stanza per qualche minuto, finché non sentì un corpo fresco premere contro la sua schiena nuda.

Harmony fece scorrere languidamente le mani sul petto del vampiro, stuzzicandone i capezzoli finché non si trasformarono in due pepite dure sotto i suoi palmi. 

“Finalmente è andata via,” disse con voce zuccherosa.

Con la lingua prese a lambire il lobo destro, carezzandolo sensualmente, per poi portarselo alla bocca, succhiando con voracità. Venne ricompensata da un gemito basso e roco. Sorrise, compiaciuta.

Spike si voltò con un ringhio e la spinse rudemente sul letto.

Harmony rise deliziata: “Ohhh che irruenza!”

“Zitta,” rispose lui, spalancandole le ginocchia. Si posizionò velocemente in mezzo alle sue gambe e con una potente spinta si fece strada dentro di lei. Cominciò a muoversi nel suo corpo con un ritmo frenetico, senza darle il tempo di abituarsi alla sua presenza. Harmony gridò per la sorpresa.

“Piccolo, sii un po’ più gentile...”ansimò.

“Zitta ho detto,” rispose lui, continuando a pompare velocemente. La ragazza gli portò le braccia al collo e si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo, ma il vampiro si divincolò rabbiosamente dalla sua presa e le ringhiò contro.

“Sta zitta, cazzo. E ferma.” Le posizionò una mano aperta sul viso, in modo da nasconderlo completamente alla propria vista e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sulla frizione provocata dallo sfregamento dei loro sessi, piuttosto che sulla sensazione di scopare un corpo freddo.

Il viso inondato di lacrime della Cacciatrice si rifiutava di sparire dalla sua mente, provocandogli delle dolorose fitte al petto.

_Cos’era quello? Senso di colpa?_ Spike digrignò i denti al pensiero. Non aveva nessun motivo di sentirsi in colpa, di sicuro non era per _lui_ che lei piangeva. Oppure stava fingendo. Ecco, sì, decise: fingeva.

Continuò a spingere dentro il corpo della vampira, sempre più velocemente e con più violenza, sordo ai gemiti ansimanti di lei e alle sue flebili proteste, sempre tenendole la mano premuta sulla faccia, finché non fu colta da un potente orgasmo.

Infuriato con lei e con se stesso, rendendosi conto che lui non ci era neanche lontanamente vicino, uscì da lei e prese la propria asta tra le mani. 

Aveva bisogno di scaricarsi, ma era evidente che quella squallida scopata non stava servendo allo scopo.

Strinse la base con una mano, mentre usava l’altra per pompare velocemente dall’alto verso il basso e viceversa. Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio sulla sensazione e subito un paio di occhi verdi gli si affacciarono alla mente, facendolo ansimare. Aumentò la velocità, usando il pollice per sfregare la punta. Immaginò che fosse Buffy a toccarlo e gemette, le anche che si alzavano e abbassavano ritmicamente dal letto.

Quando Harmony si riprese lentamente dal proprio orgasmo si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava: lui non era venuto e adesso si stava masturbando! Poteva anche accettare il modo rude in cui l’aveva presa – mano sul viso inclusa – anche se non l’aveva gradito particolarmente, ma questo era davvero troppo!

Allungò una mano verso di lui, decisa a farlo godere, ma quando finalmente lo toccò un urlo rauco venne fuori dalla sua bocca e un braccio scattò immediatamente nella sua direzione per spingerla lontano, mentre l’altra mano continuava a muoversi sempre più velocemente sull’asta rigida.

“No... lasciami...Ah...” gemette Spike, sempre più vicino all’orgasmo, nonostante l’intromissione di Harmony che l’aveva infastidito. D’un tratto, l’immagine di Buffy sorridente, felice, che lo stringeva a sé con calore mentre facevano l’amore gli esplose dietro le palpebre chiuse e finalmente gridò, scosso da un orgasmo impetuoso.


	14. Capitolo 14

** Capitolo 14 **

****

__

 

_Non aveva nessun diritto di piangere d’avanti a me..._

Questo pensiero continuava a tormentarlo da ore, impedendogli di concentrarsi su altro. Nemmeno Passioni riusciva a prenderlo completamente, eppure la puntata che stava guardando così distrattamente era molto importante, l’aspettava da giorni.

Aveva mandato via Harmony. Di nuovo.

Era inutile averla intorno e anche fastidioso, con quel suo continuo ciarlare su cose futili che aveva il potere di ottenebrargli il cervello. E comunque, lui non l’aveva voluta lì fin dal principio. Era stato molto più che sorpreso di trovarla nel proprio letto quella mattina. Non ricordava assolutamente come ci fosse finita, ma aveva colto al balzo l’opportunità di infliggere qualche colpo alla Cacciatrice. O per lo meno al suo ego.

La Cacciatrice....

_Non aveva assolutamente nessun diritto di piangere!_

Tutto questo lo faceva infuriare: _lei_ piangeva? _Lei???_

Non riuscì a impedirsi di scoppiare in una fredda risata sarcastica, che suonò più come un ringhio nella solitudine della cripta. 

Giocava con la sua mente, ecco quello che faceva. E si divertiva a farlo.

Trovava divertente averlo completamente in suo potere, sapere di dover soltanto chiedere per ottenere qualsiasi cosa da lui (anzi, nemmeno quello, se solo lui riusciva a intuire da sé che cosa desiderava). 

Doveva essere stato abbastanza spiacevole per lei rendersi conto che le cose erano cambiate, e le aveva tentate tutte per farlo cadere di nuovo ai suoi piedi. Persino _piangere_.

Quello era stato un colpo basso. Il ricatto estremo che una donna possa fare ad un uomo. E lui aveva quasi ceduto, perché voleva _così tanto_ credere che lei fosse sincera e che gli importasse di lui, ma per una volta la ragione aveva prevalso sull’istinto e non era caduto nella sua trappola.

Non avrebbe più fatto cose stupide per lei.

Stupide come passare ore nel proprio letto, attento a non fare il più piccolo rumore, a respirare piano, per non svegliarla... solo per poterla guardare dormire, gioendo di ogni piccolo momento passato con lei. Stupide, come aspettare pazientemente che quello che era soltanto un gioco, per lei, si trasformasse in amore. Per quanto lo desiderasse. Per quanto l’idea di non poter neanche più sperare gli spezzasse il cuore.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

_Tic-tac._

Lo scorrere lento delle lancette era l’unico suono udibile nella casa silenziosa.

Buffy sedeva sul divano del salotto con aria assente, lo sguardo fisso su un punto imprecisato d’avanti a lei.

Non ricordava esattamente come fosse riuscita a tornare a casa dopo quello che aveva visto, né cosa avesse fatto nel frattempo.

Non era stato un bello spettacolo, questo era certo. Molta più Harmony di quanto avrebbe mai voluto vedere.* Eppure, non sapeva spiegarsi perché avesse pianto.

Temeva di avergli dato l’impressione sbagliata con quella reazione. Non era come se le importasse qualcosa di quello che Spike faceva o non faceva nel suo letto, o con chi lo faceva....

.... Ok, magari un po’ le importava. Ma era normale, no? Avevano fatto sesso insieme solo qualche ora prima e lei di sicuro non si aspettava di trovarlo con un’altra così presto; soprattutto considerando tutte le volte che aveva giurato e spergiurato di amarla. Era stato umiliante, ecco. E disgustoso.

Ma si trattava soltanto di questo, niente di più. Se voleva Harmony, ovviamente, poteva averla e lei non aveva nulla in contrario. Si meritavano a vicenda.

Eppure, il senso di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco non voleva saperne di andarsene.

“Buffy? Tutto bene?”

La Cacciatrice si ricosse dalle proprie riflessioni sbattendo le palpebre, per ritrovarsi di fronte sua sorella che le agitava una mano d’avanti al viso, con aria preoccupata. Da dove era sbucata?

“Dawn? Che ci fai qui? Non ti senti bene?” chiese.

“Io? Tu piuttosto! E’ da ieri che ti comporti in modo strano. Hai la febbre?” le poggiò una mano sulla fronte per controllarle la temperatura, ma Buffy la scostò infastidita. “Sto benissimo. Perché non sei a scuola?”

Dawn la guardò con un’espressione stralunata. 

“Buffy sono le quattro del pomeriggio,”scandì lentamente. 

“Le quattro del pomeriggio?” ripeté, con un’espressione confusa sul viso.

“Già. Le lezioni sono finite,” precisò.

Buffy spalancò gli occhi: “Le quattro del pomeriggio???”

Scattò in piedi e si diresse in fretta al piccolo orologio sulla mensola per controllare. Le 16.15.

“Ohmio dio,” disse, portandosi le mani ai capelli.

“Cosa?” chiese Dawn, sempre più interdetta.

“Dovevo essere a lavoro due ore fa!”

“Ma...” balbettò l’altra. Cominciava a preoccuparsi seriamente: sua sorella non aveva mai saltato il lavoro prima e si comportava in modo davvero strano da qualche giorno. “E’ successo qualcosa? Come mai sei così distratta?”

Buffy cercò di fare mente locale: “No... niente... Sono andata da Spike stamattina...”

“Ah...” rispose, confusa.  
“M-ma sono tornata presto!” si affrettò ad aggiungere. “L-lui era....” ma si bloccò e la sua voce si spense.

“Lui era?”

“Niente. Niente di importante,” si sforzò di rispondere. Stranamente le parole non volevano uscire.

Come aveva fatto a distrarsi in quel modo? Era convinta che fosse ancora mattina! Cosa aveva fatto in tutte quelle ore? Le girava la testa e sua sorella sembrava molto preoccupata.

“Buffy..... hai pianto?” si sentì chiedere.  
“Cosa?? No, certo che no!” farfugliò, facendo un inconsapevole passo indietro, con espressione colpevole.

“Che ti succede?” domandò Dawn dolcemente. “Se c’è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare...”

Buffy si voltò imbarazzata per sottrarsi al suo sguardo, con le guance in fiamme.

“Non c’è niente che non và, Dawn, davvero. Adesso scusami ma... vado a telefonare a lavoro.”

 

 

* Battuta ripresa dal numero 10x14 di BtS (bellissimo, leggetelo!)

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Con la schiena poggiata al tronco di un albero, seminascosto tra le varie lapidi, Spike si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra e ne esalò pigramente il fumo.

Il suo sguardo affamato percorse con avidità il corpo della Cacciatrice, che danzava senza fatica tra tre novellini. Presto sarebbero stati tutti polvere.

Quando Buffy infilò il paletto nel petto dell’ultimo vampiro e si guardò intorno in cerca della prossima vittima, Spike si ritrasse silenziosamente e si incamminò: non c’erano altri demoni in giro quella sera.

Aveva deciso chenon l’avrebbe accompagnata ma l’aveva seguita durante la ronda, facendo attenzione a mantenere sempre la distanza necessaria per non farsi percepire da lei, giusto per stare sul sicuro. Così sarebbe potuto intervenire se lei si fosse trovata in difficoltà. Ma non era necessario che la Cacciatrice lo sapesse, no?

Scosse il capo mentre si allontanava nell’oscurità, un ghigno ironico sulle labbra.

_Dio, sono patetico._

 

*********************************************************************************

 

La Cacciatrice si diresse stancamente nella propria camera, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliare nessuno. I muscoli delle spalle le dolevano, nonostante la ronda di quella sera non fosse stata particolarmente impegnativa.

Per tutto il tempo aveva continuato a pensare a quello che stava probabilmente accadendo proprio in quel momento in una certa cripta e in un paio di occasioni si era distratta abbastanza da permettere al principiante di turno di mettere a segno qualche colpo.

Una furia bruciante si agitava dentro di lei. Il desiderio di picchiare selvaggiamente il vampiro biondo era talmente forte da farle prudere le mani; quello di accanirsi contro la sciacquetta con cui l’aveva beccato persino più intenso. Il fatto che lui non si fosse mostrato durante la ronda e quello che significava non facevano altro che aggravare la situazione. Aveva pensato di andare a prenderlo e trascinarlo fuori per i capelli e quell’idea le aveva dato una strana soddisfazione, ma alla fine aveva desistito: il rischio di imbattersi in qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto vedere era troppo alto.

Sospirò e si lasciò cadere sconfortata sul bordo del letto.

Si sentiva stranamente svuotata e....triste.

Con tutto quello di cui si sarebbe dovuta occupare, come per esempio cercare un modo per evitare che la sua visione si realizzasse, lei perdeva tempo a pensare a _Spike_. Ridicolo.

La visione però continuava a preoccuparla. Anche l’incantesimo chiarificatore che le aveva fatto Willow qualche ora prima non aveva dato nessun risultato. Neanche un lampo di luce o uno sbuffo di fumo, niente di niente.

Dal giorno dopo si sarebbe dedicata completamente a quello, dimenticando stupidi vampiri platinati, si ripromise.

Dopo una doccia calda, che non l’aveva aiutata molto a sciogliere i muscoli contratti, si infilò sotto le coperte, grata che quella giornata orribile fosse finita.

Si addormentò quasi subito.

 

 

_Roma era bellissima in quel periodo dell’anno._

_Inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda che sapeva di neve. Presto sarebbe stato Natale, il primo lontano da Sunnydale. Avrebbero decorato l’albero e scartato i regali; sarebbe stato piacevole._

_Si sentì stringere un po’ più forte la mano dal ragazzo moro che passeggiava al suo fianco. Poteva leggergli sul viso la curiosità riguardo a cosa riempiva la sua mente. Non poteva dargli torto: era spesso distratta e malinconica quando erano insieme. Pensava che lui la sospettasse di avere un altro. Non gli avrebbe spiegato che si sbagliava; non ne valeva la pena._

_Gli sorrise dolcemente e ricambiò la stretta._

__

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Fu il freddo a svegliarla.

Si rannicchiò su stessa, alla ricerca di un calore che ormai sembrava scomparso, decisa a continuare a dormire. Tuttavia, alcune sensazioni provenienti dall’ambiente esterno cominciarono a farsi strada nella sua consapevolezza.

La superficie su cui era distesa, terribilmente dura e gelida. 

Un allegro vociare in una lingua sconosciuta, fin troppo vicino.

Bambini che ridevano.

Qualcosa di umido che si posava dolcemente su di lei.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica e scattò immediatamente in piedi.

Stava nevicando. Lei aveva dormito su una panchina E, proprio lì di fronte, c’era il Colosseo.


	15. Capitolo 15

** Capitolo 15 **

 

 

Buffy aveva affrontato tante situazioni strane nella sua vita, ma ritrovarsi in una città che avrebbe dovuto essere a diecimila km di distanza, vestita solo del pigiama leggero con cui era andata a letto la notte prima, scalza e con i geloni ai piedi, si collocava facilmente nella top 10.

Rimase imbambolata a contemplare il monumento d’avanti ai suoi occhi per diversi minuti, con la bocca spalancata per lo stupore.

Cosa era successo? Stava ancora sognando?

La gente per strada la guardava in modo strano, certamente a causa del suo abbigliamento a dir poco fuori luogo.

Spaesata, spostò lo sguardo in tutte le direzioni, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse suggerirle come e perché si trovasse lì, ma non vide nulla di sospetto. A quel punto il freddo cominciava davvero a farsi sentire e Buffy decise di camminare mentre pensava al da farsi, per riscaldarsi un po’.

Avrebbe dovuto contattare Giles - o qualcuno della gang - come prima cosa, ma ovviamente non aveva denaro con sé e non conosceva nessuno a Roma che potesse aiutarla. Per di più, non capiva una parola d’italiano, quindi non sarebbe stato facile comunicare con i locali.

Camminò per circa un paio d’ore, poi una raffica di vento particolarmente forte la investì, inducendola ad arricciarsi su stessa, nel tentativo di conservare quel poco calore che le era rimasto. Dalle occhiate occasionali che aveva lanciato alle vetrine in giro per la città sapeva che il suo viso aveva gradualmente perso il suo colorito e che le labbra erano diventate blu. I piedi erano talmente freddi da farle male, ormai, e i suoi vestiti leggeri offrivano una ben scarsa protezione contro il clima rigido in cui si trovava. Inoltre, la neve che aveva continuato a cadere ininterrottamente per tutta la mattinata non aiutava in alcun modo.

Aveva bisogno di vestiti.

Certamente, se fosse riuscita a contattare Giles o qualcuno dei suoi amici, loro l’avrebbero raggiunta e le avrebbero portato dei vestiti caldi, ma lei non aveva tutto quel tempo.

Entrò nel primo negozio di abbigliamento che trovò, con un leggero senso di nausea all’idea di quello che stava per fare: rubare andava contro tutti i suoi principi, ma ormai la sua situazione stava diventando disperata. Avrebbe restituito i soldi non appena possibile.

Afferrò un jeans, una felpa, un giubbotto e delle scarpe e si diresse verso i camerini per cambiarsi. Il suo corpo cominciò a tremare incontrollabilmente, una volta che il sangue ricominciò a scorrere a un ritmo normale nelle vene, grazie all’aumento di temperatura. Si sedette sullo sgabello nel camerino, in attesa di calmarsi.

Dopo diversi minuti prese un grosso respiro per farsi coraggio e uscì, dirigendosi direttamente alle porte scorrevoli. Le attraversò a passo svelto, senza guardarsi intorno. L’allarme scattò immediatamente e Buffy si immobilizzò sul posto per qualche istante. Vide le commesse indicare nella sua direzione e una di loro avvicinarsi con un sorriso di circostanza sul viso e a quel punto scattò.Corse con tutta la forza che aveva, consapevole che nessun essere umano normale sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungerla e si fermò solo diverso tempo dopo, al sicuro.

 

***

 

Pur con suo crescente malessere, aveva derubato anche un turista per procurarsi i soldi che le erano assolutamente necessari per mettersi in contatto con i suoi amici tramite un telefono a gettoni.

I primi tentativi di chiamata a casa del signor Giles e al Magic Box erano andati stranamente a vuoto, quindi Buffy aveva provato atelefonare anche a casa propria e poi all’appartamento di Xander ma, in tutti i casi, l’unica risposta che aveva ricevuto era stato il monotono _tu-tu-tu_ delle linee occupate. 

I suoi campanelli d’allarme da Cacciatrice scattarono tutti insieme: c’era qualcosa che non andava. Lei era finita a Roma e tutti i suoi amici a Sunnydale sembravano scomparsi. Il cuore le batté ad un ritmo forsennato nel petto, pensando a Dawn. Poteva essere in pericolo, poteva aver bisogno di lei in quel preciso momento e lei non era lì per aiutarla.

Se solo avesse potuto contattare Spike!

Nonostante quello che era successo tra loro in quegli ultimi giorni e il fatto che lui avesse giurato di non aiutarla più, Buffy sapeva che non si sarebbe tirato indietro se lei gli avesse spiegato la situazione, soprattutto considerando il fatto che la sua Briciola poteva essere coinvolta. 

Con stupore si rese conto di quanto e con quanta naturalezza facesse affidamento su di lui, ma si riscosse velocemente da quei pensieri fuori luogo.

Ovviamente, il vampiro non possedeva un telefono, quindi lei non aveva modo di parlare con lui: doveva cercare una soluzione alternativa.

Cosa avrebbe fatto Giles al suo posto?

Ricerche, indubbiamente. 

Decise che una delle prime cose da fare era verificare se fosse in corso una qualche particolare congiunzione astrale e, in caso affermativo, se ci fosse una profezia ad essa legata. Buffy sbuffò, un po’ sconfortata: c’era sempre una profezia.

Dopo aver camminato per una ventina di minuti, trovò finalmente quello che stava cercando: un Internet Point.

Entrò in tutta fretta e prese posto d’avanti ad un pc. Diede una rapida scorsa alle notizie del giorno sul sito della CNN e poi passò a controllare i siti di astrologia, prendendo nota della posizione degli astri e cose simili, ma non sembrava essere in corso nessun evento straordinario. 

 

***

 

Dopo diverse ore di ricerche, Buffy si lasciò cadere pesantamente contro lo schienale della sedia e strofinò le mani sugli occhi arrossati. Era sconfortata: stava per calare la notte e lei non aveva trovato nulla che potesse aiutarla. Neanche le telefonate che aveva fatto a intervalli regolariavevano ricevuto risposta e Buffy stava ormai lottando per non cedere al panico. Doveva rimanere lucida se voleva aiutare i suoi amici.

A corto di idee, digitò la parola “Sunnydale” nel motore di ricerca. Raramente gli eventi di interesse demoniaco venivano riportati nelle testate ufficiali, ma non voleva lasciare nulla di intentato.

Dopo qualche istante, lo schermo si riempì di risultati e Buffy trattenne il fiato, inorridita.

Titoli come “ _Cittadina della California_ _distrutta: si pensa ad una fuga di gas”_ e “ _Sunnydale esplode: in anteprima le immagini del cratere”_ si susseguivano senza soluzione di continuità.

Con mano tremante, Buffy cliccò su uno di questi.

L’articolo raccontava di come Sunnydale, in California, fosse improvvisamente sprofondata in un cratere, che l’aveva inghiottita completamente. Le cause non erano ancora state accertate, ma l’ipotesi più accreditata sembrava essere quella di una fuga di gas (di grandi proporzioni). Fortunatamente, quasi tutti gli abitanti si trovavano altrove al momento del crollo e quindi le perdite in vite umane erano molto contenute. 

Buffy continuò a leggere l’articolo mentre l’orrore cresceva dentro di lei.

Questo non era possibile. Fino alla sera prima andava tutto bene. Certo, per quanto potessero andare bene le cose sulla Bocca dell’Inferno...

Non aveva creduto neanche per un secondo che la causa dell’esplosione fosse una semplice fuga di gas. I suoi sensi di Cacciatrice le dicevano che era successo qualcosa di ben diverso.

Completata la lettura, si concentrò sulle fotografie. Mentre le studiava, una mano corse a coprirle la bocca, cercando di soffocare l’urlo che le era salito alla gola.

Non era rimasto niente.

Niente.

C’era solo un cratere di proporzioni gigantesche.

Ancora una volta, la visione di qualche giorno prima la accecò. Il fuoco... la figura avvolta dalle fiamme...

In qualche modo _sapeva_ che le cose erano collegate.

Urtando sedie e persone, corse fuori e liberò lo stomaco sul marciapiede, incurante delle occhiate disgustate che la gente intorno a lei le rivolgeva.

Con un singhiozzo si afflosciò sulle ginocchia e rimase lì, con le braccia strette intorno al corpo tremante, mentre grosse lacrime scorrevano inesorabilmente lungo le guance.

Dopo qualche minuto, fu di nuovo in grado di riprendere a respirare e ragionare normalmente.

Corse con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola al telefono pubblico e ricompose tutti i numeri che aveva già provato a chiamare per altre tre volte. Non rispose mai nessuno.

Piangeva incontrollabilmente ormai. Questo non poteva essere successo davvero. Cosa era accaduto a Sunnydale? Cosa era accaduto ai suoi amici? E perché lei si trovava lì?

Non riusciva a dare una risposta sensata a nessuna di quelle domande ed era terrorizzata. Cercò di liberare gli occhi dalle lacrime quel tanto necessario per comporre per l’ennesima volta il numero del Magic Box e lo sguardo le cadde sulla vetrina del negozio più vicino.

Fu allora che si rese conto di qualcosa che non aveva notato prima: tutti i negozi e le strade erano pieni di decorazioni natalizie. 

Questo non aveva senso. Ricordava perfettamente di trovarsi agli inizi di Giugno. O almeno, era così il giorno prima. In preda al panico, guardò la data riportata sul display del telefono a gettoni e si sentì tremare le gambe. Era il 20 Dicembre.

“Oh no. No-no-no-no. Non può essere.”

Se la data riportata sul telefono era quella giusta (e non aveva motivi per dubitarne), erano passati sei mesi dall’ultima cosa che ricordava. 

Dove era stata tutto quel tempo? Perché non ricordava nulla?

Decine di domande si affollavano nella sua mente, ma era troppo spaventata e confusa per ragionare lucidamente. All’improvviso ricordò che c’era ancora qualcosa che avrebbe potuto provare.

Compose il numero della casa londinese del Signor Giles con il cuore che martellava nel petto: era la sua ultima speranza. 

“La prego, risponda. Oh dio, per favore!” pregò tra i singhiozzi irrefrenabili, mentre gli squilli si susseguivano senza risposta.

“Pronto?”

Il suono della voce amata, quando stava ormai per rinunciare, colpì Buffy con una potenza inaudita e lei pianse ancora più forte.

“Pronto?” ripeté la voce.

“Pronto!” Buffy urlò tra i singhiozzi. “Signor Giles!”

“Sì, sono io... con chi parlo?” 

“Sono io, Buffy!”

“Buffy? C’è qualcosa che non và?”

“Oddio Giles, ero così spaventata!” rispose con foga. “Sta bene? State tutti bene, vero?”

“Tutti? Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Lei e gli altri! State tutti bene? Ho visto il cratere e...”

“Hai visto il cratere? Che vuoi dire?” chiese. “Buffy... sei tornata a Sunnydale?” aggiunse, con un tono di voce più basso.

“N-no! Sono a Roma! E n-non ho idea di come ci sono finita!” disse con un singulto.

“Stai piangendo?” chiese lui, sembrando immediatamente preoccupato.

“No. Sì. Voglio dire... sì, sto piangendo, ma è tutto a posto ora. Ho visto le foto del cratere di Sunnydale ed ero così preoccupata! ma voi state tutti bene, giusto?”

“Sì Buffy, stiamo bene... Perché sei andata a guardare quelle foto? Sono passati mesi ormai...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, con un sospiro triste.

“Io-io mi sono svegliata qui stamattina e-e non so come o perché...”

“Qui dove?” la interruppe Giles.

“A Roma, gliel’ho già detto! E a quanto pare sono passati sei mesi dall’ultima cosa che ricordo e...”

“Non ricordi niente?” adesso l’Osservatore sembrava seriamente preoccupato.

“No...” Buffy tirò su col naso. “Ho-ho bisogno d’aiuto, Giles. Non so dove sono...”

“Buffy, calmati e ascoltami. Non preoccuparti. Parto immediatamente. Sei in grado di arrivare alla Stazione?”

“Io non lo so.. Sì, credo di sì.”

“Bene. Ci vediamo là. Binario 1. Nel frattempo cercherò di contattare Dawn, ma se non dovessi riuscirci dovrai aspettare lì finché non arrivo io. Non so quanto ci vorrà. Credi di farcela?”

“Sì, certo,” rispose. “Dawn sta bene quindi?”

“Sta bene, Buffy. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Signor Giles?”

“Sì?”

“Grazie” mormorò, dal profondo del cuore.

“Di niente” rispose lui, con un sorriso nella voce. “Ci vediamo presto.”

Buffy riagganciò, sentendosi inondare dal sollievo. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 


	16. Capitolo 16

** Capitolo 16 **

 

 

Buffy si risvegliò di soprassalto quando la testa scivolò dal supporto improvvisato della colonna contro cui si era poggiata, cadendo penzoloni in avanti.

Aveva passato tutta la notte lì, seduta sul pavimento freddo della stazione, sotto il cartellone bianco e blu che riportava il numero 1. Aveva cercato di rimanere sveglia, per non perdersi l’arrivo del signor Giles, ma a un certo punto durante le notte doveva aver ceduto alla stanchezza e si era addormentata.

Fortunatamente la posizione che aveva scelto la rendeva ben visibile a chiunque la cercasse, quindi era abbastanza sicura che lui non fosse ancora arrivato. 

Si alzò con un sospiro, cercando di sgranchire i muscoli doloranti. A quanto pareva dormire sul pavimento non era privo di conseguenze neanche per una Cacciatrice. 

Fece una piccola passeggiata avanti e indietro, per ristabilire la circolazione negli arti inferiori e si guardò attorno.

Aveva assolutamente bisogno di un caffè, ma non poteva muoversi di lì fino a quando non avesse incontrato Giles. Ormai doveva essere mattina presto, rifletté, a giudicare dalla poca luce che trapelava dalle nubi sopra la sua testa e l’aria assonnata delle persone che la circondavano, affollando la Stazione.

Quanto ci voleva per arrivare a Roma da Londra? Non era poi _così_ lontano.

Buffy sbuffò. Stava diventando impaziente. Aveva cercato di non pensare troppo durante quelle ore, perché farlo la riempiva di ansia e di sgomento. Aveva in qualche modo perso sei mesi della sua vita e in quei sei mesi il suo mondo era cambiato completamente.

Sunnydale distrutta...

Come era successo? Perché?

Scosse il capo per scacciare l’immagine che la ossessionava da quando aveva visto le fotografie del cratere: la scena della sua visione, quella in cui qualcuno andava a fuoco. Aveva deciso di non fare congetture: avrebbe semplicemente aspettato Giles e lui le avrebbe spiegato tutto quello che voleva sapere e poi avrebbero risolto il mistero del perché lei si trovasse lì e non ricordasse nulla.

“Buffy?” si sentì chiamare da qualcuno alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto e vide il suo Osservatore, a qualche passo di distanza, in mezzo alla folla. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime per il sollievo e si affrettò ad andargli incontro.

”Giles, finalmente!”

Una figura indistinta sbucò all’improvviso da dietro le spalle dell’uomo e Buffy si sentì un dolore accecante alla testa. Un attimo dopo tutto divenne scuro.

 

 

_Diverse ore prima_

__

 

Giles posò con cura la cornetta del telefono sulla forcella e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, a pensare.

La telefonata che aveva appena ricevuto lo preoccupava molto ma, allo stesso tempo, aveva fatto sorgere in lui la speranza di potersi riavvicinare alla sua pupilla. Da quando Sunnydale era andata distrutta, Buffy aveva in un certo senso tagliato i ponti con lui: l’aveva sentita pochissime volte d’allora e quasi sempre per questioni di lavoro. Lui aveva provato a parlarle in un paio di occasioni, per cercare di ricostruire il rapporto che avevano prima che.... 

ma lei era rimasta fredda e distante.

E adesso l’aveva chiamato dicendogli di non ricordare nulla dei sei mesi passati. Giles non faticava a crederlo: con ogni probabilità non avrebbe chiamato lui se non fosse stato così, o perlomeno non gli avrebbe parlato in quel modo.

L’osservatore si sfilò gli occhiali con gesti misurati e strinse l’attaccatura del naso tra le dita, un gesto che l’aveva sempre aiutato a concentrarsi. Decise come prima cosa di chiamare Dawn - almeno con leiaveva conservato un buon rapporto – per vedere se era a conoscenza del problema di Buffy e rassicurarla nel caso si stesse chiedendo dove fosse finita sua sorella; subito dopo avrebbe chiamato l’aeroporto per acquistare un biglietto sul primo volo disponibile per Roma.

Compose il numero che conosceva a memoria e attese per diversi squilli prima che una voce familiare dicesse: “Pronto?”

Giles sbatté le palpebre, confuso.

“Pronto?” ripeté la voce.

“Pr-pronto,” balbettò. Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio e poi dall’altro lato della linea si sentì chiedere: “Chi è?”

“ Giles.”

“Ah, Giles. Buonasera. Cosa è successo stavolta?” la voce della ragazza suonò annoiata e stanca allo stesso tempo. L’Osservatore scattò fuori dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto e chiese: “Buffy?”

~~~~

 

 

_Presente_

__

 

Sentiva la testa pulsare dolorosamente. Cercò di muovere le braccia per massaggiare il punto dolente, ma scoprì che non poteva. Aprì gli occhi lentamente.

Si trovava in una posizione scomoda: seduta, con le braccia legate dietro la schiena e le gambe fissate ai piedi di una sedia. La stanza dove era legata era scarsamente illuminata ma, grazie alla poca luce che filtrava dalle imposte chiuse, Buffy capì che era ancora giorno. Corrugò la fronte, cercando di ricordare dove si trovasse. Rammentò allora di essere stata colpita con forza da qualcuno e di aver perso i sensi. Si chiese se anche Giles avesse subito la sua stessa sorte e a questo pensiero rinnovò gli sforzi per liberarsi. Purtroppo però le corde sembravano molto più resistenti del normale.

“Si è svegliata,” sentì dire da una voce femminile alle proprie spalle. Subito dopo udì dei passi dirigersi verso di lei e presto si ritrovò a fronteggiare il suo Osservatore. 

“Giles!” esclamò, rinnovando i propri tentativi di liberarsi. “Sta bene? Che cosa le hanno fatto? Presto, mi aiuti, dobbiamo....” ma lui rimase immobile e silenzioso d’avanti a lei. “Giles?” ripeté.

“Chi sei?” si sentì chiedere dalla sua voce tagliente. “O meglio: _che cosa_ sei? Cosa vuoi?”

Buffy rimase in silenzio, interdetta.

“Sono Buffy,” scandì lentamente. “Non mi riconosce più?”

Si sentì invadere dalla disperazione a questo pensiero e aprì di nuovo la bocca per parlare. Lui la schiaffeggiò. Duramente. 

Sotto shock, lei rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, la guancia dove lui l’aveva colpita che pulsava, facendo da contrappunto alla testa dolorante. 

Non faceva male, non per davvero. Lei era una Cacciatrice, costruita per resistere a ben altro. Tuttavia, l’aveva ferita più di quanto potesse spiegare. Giles era la sua unica speranza e lui l’aveva abbandonata.

“Risposta sbagliata,” si sentì dire dalla voce che aveva parlato precedentemente. “ _Io_ sono Buffy.”

La Cacciatrice guardò a bocca spalancata la ragazza che le si parò di fronte, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’espressione dura.

Aveva i capelli un po’ più lunghi dei suoi e sembrava più magra, troppo magra. E c’era qualcosa nella sua espressione... ma per il resto era esattamente identica a lei.

Buffy rimase immobile per diverso tempo, spostando lo sguardo da lei al suo Osservatore, cercando di dare un senso a quello che vedeva. 

Quella _cosa_ era chiaramente un impostore. S i sentì girare la testa al pensiero che questo demone con le sue sembianze avesse con ogni probabilità preso il suo posto per tutti quei mesi, relegando la vera Buffy chissà dove ( e questo spiegava la sua perdita di “memoria”). E in questi mesi era riuscito a portare dalla propria parte tutte le persone che le erano care, a giudicare dal modo in cui Giles guardava _lei_.

Si rivolse direttamente a lui, con urgenza.

“Giles! Non si faccia ingannare, la prego! Quella non sono i....” un pugno in pieno viso la fece tacere, questa volta proveniente dalla ragazza bionda. __

_Questo ha fatto male_ , pensò, sputando il sangue che le si era formato in bocca. Era forte. Forte come solo un demone – o una Cacciatrice – potrebbe essere.

“Risparmiaci la commedia, ti prego. Non ho tempo né voglia di giocare con te,” disse lei. 

“Buffy, lascia fare a me, “ intervenne l’uomo, riferendosi alla ragazza in piedi accanto a lui. Prese una sedia, la posizionò di fronte a quella della prigioniera e vi si sedette, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. La ragazza sbuffò e si allontanò di qualche passo da lui, ma non lasciò la stanza.

Gli altri due occupanti della stanza rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, scrutandosi a vicenda. I pensieri della Cacciatrice correvano, alla ricerca di un modo per convincere il suo Osservatore di essere stato raggirato, ma non era un compito facile.

“Dove mi trovo?” chiese Buffy.

Giles si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì accuratamente prima di riposizionarli sul suo naso, ma non rispose.

“Chi è lei?” insistette, accennando col mento alla ragazza che le aveva rubato l’identità.

Ancora silenzio.

“Dio, tutto questo è ridicolo!” disse con una risata isterica. “Giles, non capisce? Quella non sono io, deve essere qualche tipo di demone, qualche...”

“Basta,” proferì l’uomo con voce dura. Si alzò e fece lentamente il giro della sedia, poggiando poi entrambe le mani sulla spalliera e guardandola intensamente negli occhi. “Sappiamo che non sei il Primo,” continuò, “dal momento che sei corporea...” _Il primo? Il primo cosa?_ Pensò lei.

“Ovviamente, scopriremo chi o che cosa sei anche senza la tua... collaborazione... ma, se vuoi un consiglio, ti conviene rispondere alle nostre domande.”

“Gliel’ho già detto! Sono Buffy! Nata a Los Angeles nel 1981\. A 16 anni mi sono trasferita a Sunnydale con la mamma e Dawn e lì ho incontrato lei, Willow e Xander e...”

“...e poi mi sono innamorata di Angel, sono stata uccisa dal Maestro e tornata in vita ecc ecc ecc,” intervenne il suo alter-ego. “Snocciolare quello che sai sulla mia vita non ti servirà a niente. Queste cose potrebbe saperle chiunque; non ho dubbi che tu ti sia preparata alla perfezione per interpretare questa parte.”

“Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te!” urlò Buffy. “Giles, mi guardi! Davvero crede che la stia ingannando?” 

L’uomo rimase in silenzio, studiandola attentamente. Doveva ammettere che sembrava proprio Buffy, anche se con qualche differenza perlopiù estetica. In altre circostanze avrebbe potuto facilmente identificarla come la Buffy di qualche anno prima. Ma non era questo che lo stava facendo dubitare, bensì quello che lui stesso provava guardandola. Era sempre stato un uomo razionale, dedito allo studio e alla logica, che difficilmente si lasciava guidare dai sentimenti, ma ora aveva un allarme nella testa che suonava insistentemente, dicendogli di fidarsi di questa ragazza. Ma ovviamente non poteva senza una prova sicura della sua buona fede.

“Penso sia arrivato il momento per un incantesimo,” disse.

“Cosa?” domandarono all’unisono le due ragazze.

Lui si rivolse a quella al suo fianco e spiegò: “Mi sono ricordato di un incantesimo della Verità che potrebbe fare al caso nostro.”

“Quello che voleva usare su Spike?” chiese Buffy. In un attimo l’atmosfera nella stanza sembrò pietrificarsi. Giles lanciò uno sguardo nervoso alla sua Cacciatrice e Buffy, stupita, seguì il suo sguardo. La posa della ragazza si era irrigidita ulteriormente, tutto il suo corpo era teso come la corda di un violino e Buffy poteva vedere chiaramente, dalla mascella contratta, che stava digrignando i denti con forza. 

“Uhm.. sì, in effetti, mi riferivo a quello,” rispose l’Osservatore, pulendosi gli occhiali con una strana espressione imbarazzata sul viso. 

Buffy si chiese che cosa avesse provocato quelle reazioni a dir poco bizzarre, ma decise che non era il momento per indagare. “Bene. Vada avanti allora.”

 

***

 

Dopo due ore passate a parlare ininterrottamente poteva dire di essere riuscita a convincere il suo Osservatore di essere davvero chi diceva di essere.

Anche lui le aveva raccontato delle cose, però.

A quanto pareva le loro versioni non collimavano alla perfezione e l’uomo era giunto abbastanza facilmente alla conclusione che provenissero da due Universi differenti ma molto simili.

Buffy ascoltò con incredulo interesse mentre lui le raccontava come, in questa realtà, Tara fosse morta per mano di Warren e gli Scoobies avessero affrontato la battaglia più dura della loro vita combattendo contro il Primo. Era proprio durante questa battaglia che Sunnydale era andata distrutta. Quando le raccontò di come Anya avesse perso la vita durante questa battaglia, Buffy pianse. 

Mentre ascoltava, di tanto in tanto, aveva lanciato occhiate all’altra Cacciatrice che era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo, guardando fuori dalla finestra con un’espressione malinconica.

Poteva capirla, adesso. Aveva perso tante persone a cui voleva bene, la sua casa, tutta la sua città. Era stata costretta a cambiare vita e anche la gang si era dispersa in giro per il mondo. Doveva sentirsi molto sola.

La voce di Giles la distrasse dai suo pensieri: “Tutto questo è davvero affascinante. Ma non mi è chiaro perché tu ti trovi qui adesso... Chi ti avrà mandata? Devo fare della ricerche...” cominciò ad alzarsi, completamente assorto nei propri pensieri.

“Ehm... prima di andare, potrebbe...?” disse lei, scuotendo le corde che ancora la legavano.

“Oh! Certo, certo, perdonami.”

Una volta libera e rimasta sola con l’altra Cacciatrice, Buffy si sfregò i polsi intorpiditi. Si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo, non sapendo cosa dire. Per fortuna, proprio in quel momento il campanello che suonava ruppe il silenzio, togliendola dall’impaccio.

“Buffy c’è l’Immortale,” gridò Giles dall’altra stanza.

“Sì... arrivo subito.” Con un sospiro malinconico, la sua gemella si allontanò dalla finestra e lasciò la stanza. Buffy la seguì e la vide salutare con un bacio e un blando sorriso un bel ragazzo moro, che era sicura di aver già visto da qualche parte. Guardò affascinata la scena. Un fidanzato! Ripensò all’ultima volta che aveva visto il suo... ( _no, il mio niente_ , si rimproverò mentalmente) ... all’ultima volta che aveva visto Spike ( _ecco, così va meglio_ ), con Harmony e provò un soddisfacente senso di rivalsa al pensiero che questa Buffy fosse perfettamente felice insieme a qualcun altro.

Bè, magari non proprio _felice_ , si corresse guardando la sua sosia, ma comunque soddisfatta. Era ovvio che non fosse completamente felice con tutto quello che era successo nella sua vita....

Un sorriso mascalzone le si dipinse sulle labbra mentre un pensiero malvagio prendeva forma nella sua mente: sarebbe andata a trovarlo e si sarebbe assicurata che sapesse quanto la sua Buffy stesse bene senza di lui. Se era almeno un po’ simile allo Spike della sua dimensione non poteva essere molto lontano da lì.

Si affrettò a bloccarla prima che uscisse insieme al suo nuovo ragazzo.

“Dove vive Spike? Stavo pensando di andare a trovarlo... sai, dato che non ho nulla da fare finché Giles non scopre qualcosa,” la sua voce si affievolì sempre di più alla reazione dell’altra e alla fine tacque. La Cacciatrice si era irrigidita ancora una volta, le nocche bianche mentre stringeva con forza la maniglia della porta e Buffy capì che qualcosa non andava.

Alla fine, lentamente, la sua sosia si voltò verso di lei e con voce atona disse: “Spike è morto.”

E senza un'altra parola andò via, lasciando Buffy immobile lì dov’era.


	17. Capitolo 17

** Capitolo 17 **

****

“Non mi avevi mai detto di avere una gemella.”

Le parole dell'uomo che camminava al suo fianco la distolsero dai suoi pensieri e Buffy tornò alla realtà.

“Uh?”rispose.

“Quella ragazza che era a casa tua prima....” spiegò lui.

“Ah... no, non è la mia gemella,” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

“Allora come mai è identica a te?”

“Ecco...” lei cercò di trovare le parole per spiegarsi, ma ben presto rinunciò. Non aveva energia sufficienteper farlo. “E' una lunga storia...” tagliò corto.

Lui la guardò per qualche momento, indeciso se sentirsi offeso dalla riluttanza di Buffy a condividere con lui, il suo ragazzo, qualcosa del genere. Lei non se ne accorse neanche.

Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, i pensieri concentrati su altro.

“Tra l'altro, chi era lo ‘Spike’ di cui parlava? Conoscevo un tipo che si faceva chiamare così, un tempo. Altrimenti detto _William il Sanguinario_. Ah!” rise. “Un patetico perdente, se vuoi il mio parere. Una volta...”

“Paolo...” cercò di interromperlo Buffy,ma lui continuò, con un tono pesantemente sarcastico: “... mi sono portato a letto la sua donna. E anche quella del suo sire,per buona misura. E lui cosa ha fatto per vendicarsi? _Niente_. Non è stato capace di fare assolutamente niente. Un completo inetto, ecco quello che era...”

“Basta!” gridò Buffy, un po' troppo forte. 

Un silenzio stupefatto seguì quell'unica parola. L'Immortale la guardò, costernato per la sua reazione così veemente. Mai nessuno aveva osato zittirlo in quel modo, in tutta la sua lunga esistenza. Buffy ricambiò il suo sguardo, persino più stupita di lui della propria reazione. “Basta... per favore,” disse, con un tono più pacato. “Non mi và di parlare di questo adesso. Per favore.”

Non ricevendo risposta si sporse in avanti, fino a prendere una delle mani dell'uomo tra le sue, con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra. 

Fingendo un entusiasmo che era ben lontana dal provare esclamò: “Non facciamoci rovinare il nostro appuntamento. Abbiamo ancora tanti regali da acquistare!”

“D'accordo...” seppure un po' riluttante, lui si lasciò convincere, tirandosi dietro Buffy nel prossimo negozio, dove aveva già adocchiato diversi completi.

Lei lo seguì docilmente, con lo stomaco annodato, grata che il suo attuale ragazzo fosse troppo concentrato su se stesso per notare quanto sentir parlare di _lui_ l'avesse scossa.

***

 

Quando Buffy aprì la porta di casa sua diverse ore dopo era ormai sera.

Con passo stanco, si diresse verso la camera da letto, sfilandosi l’amato/odiato cappotto rosa lungo la strada. Un feroce mal di testa le martellava nelle tempie, talmente forte che sentiva che avrebbe potuto vomitare per il dolore. Era grata del fatto che la casa sembrasse abbastanza silenziosa in quel momento: significava che non c’erano crisi all’orizzonte. Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno. 

Aveva provato a divertirsi con Paolo \- o almeno a fingere di farlo – ma non ci era riuscita e alla fine l’aveva mollato in un negozio del centro, adducendo la scusa che si sentiva poco bene.

Si lasciò cadere sul bordo del letto e si prese la testa tra le mani.

Le lacrime che premevano per uscire da ore finalmente trovarono libero sfogo e Buffy si lasciò andare ad un pianto disperato, ma silenzioso.

Non voleva piangere. Si era ripromessa diverso tempo prima di non farlo e aveva tenuto fede al suo proposito fino ad allora. Ma oggi....

Vedere d’avanti ai propri occhi una copia identica di se stessa l’aveva colpita in un primo momento, ma non sconvolta. Aveva visto cose più strane.

Ma quella ragazza.... era _lei_. Era Buffy. La Buffy di un Universo in cui, a quanto pareva, Spike esisteva ancora. 

Un piccolo singhiozzo le sfuggì dalla gola e la ragazza si premette una mano sulla bocca per soffocarlo, spaventata che qualcuno potesse sentirla.

Non aveva più parlato di Spike. Neanche una volta.

A Giles e a ai suoi amici lui non era mai piaciuto e probabilmente non erano rimasti molto impressionati da quello che aveva fatto. Oppure, in ogni caso, l’avevano dimenticato presto. Buffy, del resto, era tutta un’altra storia. 

Aveva continuato a pensare a lui, ogni giorno, e il dolore che sentiva nel petto non accennava a scomparire. I primi mesi erano stati duri, ma aveva pensato che sarebbe passato presto e invece continuava a provare questo terribile senso di vuoto, questa... nostalgia.

Le mancava tutto di lui, anche le cose che aveva sempre odiato. Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto un paio di anni prima gli avrebbe riso in faccia...

E adesso, questa ragazza che era comparsa dal nulla le aveva chiesto di lui. Aveva detto il suo _nome_. Diverse volte. Era stato come un colpo di frusta sulla schiena: improvviso, inaspettato, doloroso.

Per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a reggere?

 

***

 

Il pomeriggio era passato in una calma surreale. Giles aveva continuato le ricerche per tutto il giorno, concentrato unicamente sui suoi libri e Buffy era rimasta stranamente silenziosa, gli occhi puntati sulla TV senza vederla davvero, persa nei propri pensieri. Perciò, quando la Cacciatrice di questa dimensione apparve in cucina per prendere una tazza di caffè entrambi gli occupanti della stanza la guardarono sorpresi: non l’avevano sentita rientrare.

“Ciao Buffy. Com’è andato l’appuntamento?” chiese il signor Giles, sfilandosi gli occhiali.

“Bene,” fu la risposta concisa, mentre lei gli voltava rapidamente le spalle e si allontanava.

L’uomo sembrò capire che la ragazza non aveva voglia di parlare, perché non insistette. Riportò subito lo sguardo sul libro che stava leggendo, la bocca incurvata da una piega amara.

C’era una strana tensione tra quei due, Buffy se ne accorgeva solo adesso. Ma, per quanto fosse curiosa di sapere cosa fosse successo per rovinare il rapporto tra l’Osservatore e la sua protetta, la sua attenzione in quel momento era più concentrata su un’altra questione; perciò quando la sua sosia lasciò la stanza la seguì immediatamente.

La trovò appoggiata alla ringhiera del balcone, mentre sorseggiava in silenzio il suo caffè guardando il traffico della città che scorreva in lontananza, uno scialle di cachemire sulle spalle per proteggersi dal freddo. Buffy sapeva che doveva essersi accorta della sua presenza, ma lei non disse nulla per salutarla.

“Ehm... ciao.”

“Ciao,” rispose l’altra ragazza senza voltarsi. Dal tono della sua voce sembrava esausta.

“Tutto ok?”

“Certo. Tutto ok. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi...” la Cacciatrice fece per rientrare in casa, ma Buffy la fermò.

“No, ecco, io... in realtà... volevo parlare con te.”

L’altra ragazza strinse gli occhi, come se fosse costretta a sopportare una grande sofferenza. _Non particolarmente incoraggiante_ , pensò Buffy, ma decise di non farsi scoraggiare così facilmente.

“Allora! Roma, eh?”

“Già.”

“Non avrei mai pensato di vivere a Roma ma... wow!”

L’altra non rispose e un silenzio imbarazzante si diffuse nell’aria.

“E’ davvero una bella città....” Silenzio. “E anche il tuo ragazzo – come si chiama? –“  
“Paolo?”

“Giusto: Paolo. E’ davvero affascinante! Molto curato e....”

“Vieni al punto.”

Buffy sgranò gli occhi. “Scusa?”  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”

La sua sosia la guardava con un’espressione dura e determinata ma Buffy poté intuire che dietro quella facciata di freddezza si nascondeva una grande fragilità. Dopo tutto erano uguali. Quello che non capiva era il perché.

“Niente... niente di particolare...” rispose e poi tacque per qualche secondo, un po’ imbarazzata. “Sono solo curiosa, la tua vita è così diversa dalla mia: vivi in una città che è dall’altra parte del mondo, in cui non credevo che avrei mai messo piede, hai un ragazzo fantastico e...” ma non riuscì a finire la frase. Voleva dire _“ti sei finalmente liberata di Spike”_ ma per qualche ragione le parole si rifiutarono di uscire. Il cuore accelerò il ritmo, forte come un tamburo. _Doveva_ sapere.

“Hai detto... che Spike è morto, giusto?”

Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma aveva continuato a pensarci per tutto il giorno. Le parole _“Spike è morto”_ non avevano fatto altro che rimbalzarle nella mente in continuazione e ogni volta che succedeva, provava uno strano senso di costrizione al petto, che le rendeva difficile respirare.

L’altra Cacciatrice vacillò un po’ sui propri piedi, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo nello stomaco e prese un respiro tremante: “Sì.”

La pressione sul petto aumentò, ma Buffy decise di ignorarla e rise nervosamente: “ Wow. Io non ci sono mai riuscita,” disse con una voce strana, che l’altra ragazza non notò. Sentiva la testa girare vorticosamente e l’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era che quella conversazione finisse presto.

 _Non posso credere che stiamo parlando di questo_ , pensò, ma chiese ugualmente: “A fare cosa?”

“Ad impalettarlo.”

Buffy vide gli occhi della sua interlocutrice spalancarsi per qualcosa che somigliava molto all’orrore e si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Lo so, lo so. Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa! Ma prima c’è stato il patto, poi il chip e poi....”

“No!”

Quello che interruppe il suo farneticare era quasi un urlo e Buffy riportò stupita lo sguardo sulla propria sosia: aveva il viso bianco come un cencio e stava tremando violentemente.

“Non è andata così!” continuò. “Io non l’ho....” La voce sembrò mancarle a questo punto e lei si fermò, deglutendo forte. “Io non... Non l’ho fatto. Lui...”

Non riusciva a trovare le parole per esprimersi, per spiegare perché anche la sola idea che lei avrebbe potuto fargli una cosa del genere la riempiva di sgomento, così alla fine disse l’unica cosa che le sembrava accettabile e... _sicura_ : “Lui mi amava.”

 


	18. Capitolo 18

** Capitolo 18 **

__

 

__

 

__

 

Spike tamburellava nervosamente le dita della mano destra sul bracciolo della poltrona, guardando a intervalli di circa dieci secondi verso la porta della propria cripta.

Improvvisamente si alzò e fece due passi verso l'uscita, per tornare immediatamente a sedersi con un'imprecazione soffocata, sempre più nervoso.

Erano circa due ore che ripeteva la stessa routine e sentiva di essere ormai vicino al punto di rottura.

_Ti stai comportando come un coglione, amico. Fregatene. Resta qui e guarda la tua soap in santa pace._

Riportò la propria attenzione sulla TV, che stava trasmettendo una replica di Passioni e cercò di concentrarsi. Inutilmente.

Lanciò l'ennesima occhiata alla porta e fece per alzarsi, per poi lasciarsi ricadere sulla poltrona, dove rimase a contorcersi per circa dieci minuti.

Continuò a ripetersi: “Non mi interessa. Non mi interessa,” come un mantra.

_Ma potrebbe essere successo qualcosa. Potrebbe essere in pericolo._

Ed eccola, la vocina insinuante nella sua testa. Era colpa sua se non riusciva a darsi pace. Lo tormentava.

“ _Non_ è in pericolo! Sta bene,” rispose ad alta voce nella stanza vuota, ma non ne era convinto. 

Il punto era che c'erano segnali preoccupanti che lui non riusciva ad ignorare. 

Quella sera, mentre era seduto da solo in un angolo buio del bar di Willy, brindando alla sua ritrovata libertà con una bottiglia di ottimo whiskey, aveva ascoltato la conversazione di un gruppo di demoni che concordava entusiasticamente sul fatto che la Cacciatrice avesse lasciato la città.

In un primo momento aveva sbuffato a questo pensiero e aveva riso immaginando come si sarebbero di certo ricreduti quando lei li avrebbe uccisi uno per uno.“E comunque, per quanto me ne frega...” si era detto. Ma poi, mentre tornava lentamente alla sua cripta una sensazione fastidiosa aveva cominciato ad insinuarsi nella sua mente e lui aveva improvvisamente collegato quello che aveva sentito dire ai demoni con il fatto che erano due giorni che non vedeva Buffy pattugliare. Certo, lui non l’aveva cercata \- anzi, per meglio dire aveva impiegato tutta la forza di volontà che gli era rimasta per cercare di starle lontano - ma nonostante questo era strano che non l’avesse vista, con il fatto che abitava in un cimitero e tutto... senza contare il fatto che proprio da due giorni a quella parte la popolazione demoniaca di Sunnydale sembrava aumentata e lui si era dato più da fare del solito durante le sue ronde.

Tutto questo lasciava pensare che la Cacciatrice non stesse pattugliando e da quando Spike la conosceva Buffy non aveva mai saltato una ronda, quindi sì, suo malgrado era preoccupato. 

Non riusciva e a decidere se lo spaventava di più l’idea che lei potesse essere ferita perché lui era stato troppo orgoglioso e l’aveva lasciata combattere da sola oppure che Buffy potesse davvero aver lasciato la città per sempre. Non lo credeva possibile – non per davvero – perché infondo Sunnydale era la Bocca dell’Inferno e, ehi, quale miglior posto per una Cacciatrice? ma dopo il modo in cui si erano “lasciati”....

 _Certo, e tu pensi davvero che le importasse così tanto di te da lasciare la città solo perché avete litigato?_ lo sbeffeggiò la voce nella sua testa.

No. Certo che no, si rispose con amarezza.

Scrollò il capo per cercare di scacciare il treno di pensieri molesti che aveva imboccato e lanciò l’ennesima occhiata alla porta. L’unica possibilità rimasta era che Buffy fosse ferita e se era davvero così lui doveva saperlo.

Era quasi l’alba quando Spike scivolò nel suo spolverino nero e lungo le strade deserte di Sunnydale verso casa Summers.

 

***

 

“Ti amava?” ripeté Buffy alla sua sosia.

“Sì,” rispose lei con voce tremante, ma l’espressione nei suoi occhi sembrava di assoluta certezza. Ci credeva davvero? Evidentemente quel demonio era riuscito a raggirare anche questa versione di se stessa.

“Sì, diceva la stessa cosa anche a me. Ma poi l’ho trovato a letto con Harmony.”

Non aveva avuto intenzione di dirlo perché infondo non era importante, davvero. Ma quella convinzione nei suoi occhi l’aveva così infastidita.... Come si permetteva di avere una fede così incrollabile nell’amore di Spike, quando la _sua_ convinzione di essere amata da lui era crollata così miseramente?

_Amata da lui? Ma cosa dico? Ho sempre saputo che Spike non può amare, né me né nessun altro._

“Harmony?” domandò l’altra, sbigottita.

“Sì, esatto: Harmony. Assurdo,” rise. “Non che siano affari miei, certo! Ma avrebbe potuto trovare di meglio. Di sicuro sarebbe stato difficile trovare di peggio... Anzi, sai che ti dico? Si meritano a vicenda e fanno davvero una bellissima coppia insieme..”  
“Che vuol dire che l’hai trovato a letto con Harmony?” la interruppe l’altra.

Buffy la guardò, infastidita.

“Cosa credi che significhi?” quando la ragazza non rispose, continuò: “Sono andata a trovarlo nella sua cripta per scus- per discutere di qualcosa con lui, ma aveva compagnia, diciamo così. Non posso dire che sia stata una bella visione...”

Suo malgrado, si accorse di avere la voce piena di amarezza mentre raccontava quell’episodio. Non aveva avuto modo di pensarci molto da quando si era risvegliata a Roma ma adesso si rendeva conto che la ferita era ancora fresca e bruciava. Perché sì, ammise finalmente a se stessa, Spike l’aveva ferita.

“Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.”

Quella dichiarazione assurda riportò l’attenzione di Buffy sul presente.

“Scusami?” chiese, incredula.

“Spike. Non sarebbe mai tornato con Harmony dopo.... insomma, hai capito. A meno che voi non...?” la frase rimase in sospeso per qualche istante, ma alla fine Buffy capì cosa l’altra intendesse dire.

“No! Certo che no! Come ti viene in mente..?” rispose con veemenza, rossa in viso e l’altra evidentemente le credette perché non mise in discussione la sua risposta.

La Cacciatrice più anziana restò in silenzio per qualche momento, riflettendo. La ragazza di fronte a lei aveva negato, ma il rossore sul suo viso e l’imbarazzo con cui cercava di evitare di incontrare il suo sguardo le dicevano che non era stata del tutto sincera. Sospirò internamente: conosceva bene quell’atteggiamento. Anche lei avrebbe negato fino alla morte qualche tempo prima e aveva ferito Spike così tante volte dicendogli che non era degno di lei, che non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo, mentendo perfino a se stessa... e adesso era troppo tardi per fare ammenda.

“Beh, io l’ho fatto invece. Tante volte,” disse, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime non versate, ma risoluta. “Era...” fece una pausa e poi continuò: “ Wow... non posso descriverlo.” Un piccolo sorriso le increspò le labbra, mentre si perdeva tra i ricordi. “Il sesso migliore della mia vita, questo è certo.”

Buffy arrossì furiosamente a questa affermazione: per quanto odiasse ammetterlo era incredibilmente vicino alle verità anche per lei.

“Sì, ok, ma è solo sesso. Non significa niente,” disse, sulla difensiva. 

La Cacciatrice notò subito il lapsus dell’altra, ma l’unico segnale che lo diede a intendere fu il guizzare di un sopracciglio e il suo sorriso si fece triste mentre rispondeva:“ E’ quello che mi dicevo anch’io, perché mi vergognavo. Ma Spike era... il mio migliore amico, il mio supporto e il mio amante. Era tutto il contrario di _niente._ Purtroppo io l’ho capito troppo tardi.” 

Buffy soppesò interdetta le parole che aveva appena udito.

“Sì ma adesso hai Paolo, no? Ed è molto meglio di un vampiro malvagio e senz’anima, che dice di amarti e lo ripete talmente tante volte e proprio quando stai quasi per crederci ti tradisce con la prima idiota che gli capita a tiro e....”

“Sai,” la interruppe l’altra con veemenza, “il solo motivo per cui sto con Paolo è perché ne ho bisogno per non pensare. Perché mi manca il fiato, ogni singolo giorno, e ho bisogno che qualcuno mi stringa, ma non basta mai! Perché la persona che vorrei al mio fianco non c’è e non ci sarà mai più. Perché è morto. Per colpa mia.”

Si interruppe, soffocata dal pianto e dal tremore che le scuoteva tutto il corpo e poi aggiunse: “E comunque, Spike ce l’aveva un’anima. Era andato a riprendersela per me.”

 

***

 

Spike si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava quando arrivò in vista della sua destinazione. C’era troppo movimento in casa per quell’ora della notte e le luci erano tutte accese. Si avvicinò cautamente alle vetrate del salotto e diede uno sguardo dentro, avendo cura di non farsi notare, ma non c’era nessuno lì. Si spostò fuori dalla cucina e sbirciò dentro, ma anche quella era vuota. Sempre più preoccupato, diresse immediatamente lo sguardo verso la finestra della Cacciatrice. Anche lì la luce era accesa, ma dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vedere altro. Cautamente, aprì la porta sul retro e si diresse il più silenziosamente possibile verso il piano di sopra. Ognuna delle stanze che incontrò lungo il suo cammino era vuota , compresa quella della sua Briciola. Questo lo allarmò definitivamente: doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso e l’istinto gli diceva che non si trattava di niente di buono.

Alla fine si fermò dietro la porta socchiusa della stanza della Cacciatrice, da cui sentiva provenire delle voci. Incurante del pericolo di essere scoperto, aprì l’uscio quel tanto necessario per infilare la testa dentro e quello che vide gli raggelò il sangue che aveva appena bevuto nelle vene.

C’erano tutti: Briciola, Tara, il Bamboccio, L’Osservatore e la Rossa.Erano radunati intorno al letto, circondato da candele accese che contribuivano a donare un aspetto spettrale alla stanza. La strega ne reggeva una tra le mani mentre mormorava parole sommesse in una lingua sconosciuta. Spike cercò di aguzzare la vista per capire cosa c’era sul letto, ma tutte quelle persone ostruivano la sua visuale.

Proprio in quel momento Dawn singhiozzò, spezzando il silenzio surreale, e si mosse lasciando a Spike una chiara visione di cosa stava attirando l’attenzione di tutti lì dentro: sul letto c’era Buffy, pallida e svenuta, e Willow stava eseguendo un incantesimo su di lei.

Con un ruggito terrificante, spalancò la porta e irruppe nella stanza.


	19. Capitolo 19

** Capitolo 19 **

 

 

Prima che uno qualunque degli Scoobies potesse capire cosa stava accadendo, Spike aveva spinto la strega lontano da Buffy e si era piazzato tra lei e il corpo inerme della Cacciatrice con le zanne sguainate. Quella mossa gli costò una fitta alla testa, ma lui non ci badò.

Per circa cinque minuti nessuno parlò, dando al vampiro il tempo di esaminare la ragazza stesa di fronte a lui. 

Il cuore batteva e il respiro era presente, seppur flebile, ma era evidente dalla sua immobilità e il pallore che c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in lei.

Spike sentì un brivido freddo corrergli lungo la schiena e allungò una mano verso il suo viso per scostarle una ciocca di capelli in una goffa carezza. Quel semplice movimento sembrò rompere l’incantesimo e tutti i presenti nella stanza si mossero contemporaneamente con l’evidente intenzione di allontanarlo da lei. Spike si girò ringhiando per fronteggiarli, senza arretrare di un millimetro dalla sua posizione. Gli Scoobies si bloccarono, loro malgrado: non erano più abituati a vedere Spike rivolgersi verso di loro in piena faccia vampirica. 

Willow parlò per prima, con cautela, come se si stesse rivolgendo ad una bomba pronta ad esplodere: “Spike...”

“Sta lontano da lei!” ringhiò il vampiro.

“Tu non capisci...”

“Cosa le stavi facendo? Svegliala!”

“Non posso-“

“SVEGLIALA!”

Tutti i presenti nella stanza indietreggiarono involontariamente: Spike sembrava fuori di sé.

“Spike, io... Lasciami spiegare.”

“Non gli dobbiamo nessuna spiegazione, Will!” intervenne Xander. Il vampiro girò lentamente il viso in direzione del ragazzo, la sete di sangue evidente nei suoi occhi mentre diceva: “Io non la penso così.”

“Va bene, Xander. Magari lui può aiutarci,” li interruppe la strega.

“Aiutarvi con cosa? Cosa state facendo a Buffy?”

“Niente-“

“Non mentire! Vi ho visti: con le candele e tutto e tu che mormoravi in qualche strana lingua intorno a lei.”

“Beh... ecco, quello.... stavo facendo un incantesimo-“ un ringhio di avvertimento la interruppe a quelle parole, ma lei continuò: “per cercare di svegliarla.”

“Che vuol dire ‘cercare di svegliarla’? Perché sta dormendo?”

“Noi... non lo sappiamo. Crediamo che si tratti di qualche incantesimo.”

“Non lo sapete...?” il viso di Spike sembrò cadere e lui tornò al suo volto umano. “Da quanto tempo è così?” chiese.

“Da un paio di giorni” rispose l’Osservatore,pulendo stancamente le lenti dei suoi occhiali.

“Ma... non capisco...”

“Già, neanche noi. E’ proprio questo il punto,” disse Dawn.

 

 

***

 

 

“Che vuol dire che si è ripreso l’anima per te?” chiese Buffy, incredula.

La Cacciatrice più anziana sospirò e si passò le mani tra i capelli. “Guarda: dimenticalo. Non mi và di parlare di questo adesso.” Era così stanca e parlare con questa ragazza si stava rivelando un campo minato emotivo. Tutto quello che voleva in questo momento era dormire; o almeno provarci.

La sua interlocutrice non sembrava dello stesso avviso però: “Oh no. Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e poi pensare onestamente che la lascerei cadere così.”

“Non c’è molto da spiegare... te l’ho detto: lui mi amava.” Pronunciò le parole lentamente, stancamente, e poi non aggiunse altro, come se quello spiegasse tutto. E in un certo senso, pensò Buffy, lo faceva davvero.

Questo pensiero le provocò un’inaspettata fitta al petto, dolorosa.

“Bene,” disse, con la voce strozzata dalle lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. “E’ evidente che il _tuo_ Spike e il m... – lo Spike della mia dimensione, sono molto diversi.”Raddrizzò la schiena mentre lo diceva, quasi sfidando l’altra a contraddirla. 

Un’improvvisa ondata di risentimento nei suoi confronti la colpì. Desiderava ferirla in qualche modo, punirla per... per cosa?

Per essere riuscita in qualcosa in cui lei aveva sempre fallito? Perché era riuscita a farsi amare da qualcuno a tal punto.... mentre lei riusciva solo a far scappare tutti quelli che dicevano di amarla? Che cosa aveva quella ragazza in più rispetto a lei?

“Perché pensi questo?” si sentì chiedere.

“Perché è tornato con Harmony!!!” ulrò. “Se mi amasse anche solo la metà di quanto dice non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del gener-“

“In realtà,” la interruppe, “anche il “mio” Spike – come dici tu - ha fatto qualcosa del genere. E’ andato a letto con Anya.”

Buffy la guardò sbigottita: “Con _Anya_?”

“Già...” un piccolo sorriso triste si disegnò sulle labbra della Cacciatrice al ricordo. “Ma solo perché io l’avevo... sai... lasciato,” disse scrollando le spalle.

“Lasciato...?”

Lei l’aveva lasciato. E lui era andato a letto con un’altra. Poteva forse essere successo qualcosa di simile anche a loro? Infondo lei non l’aveva trattato proprio benissimo di recente... 

Va bene, ok, l’aveva trattato di merda.

Sentì riaccendersi una piccola fiammella di speranza nel suo cuore. Forse aveva ragione, forse lui si era sentito respinto e aveva solo reagito di conseguenza.

“Spike... è un demone. Non devi dimenticarlo,” sentì sussurrare alla Cacciatrice. “Non comprende la differenza tra giusto e sbagliato. Non ha una moralità pienamente sviluppata. Farà tante cose che ti feriranno, con ogni probabilità, ma questo non vuol dire che non sia capace di amare. E lui ci ama.” 

Si sentì stringere brevemente la mano e poi la vide voltarsi per tornare dentro. 

La lasciò andare senza provare a fermarla.

 

***

 

La mattina successiva Buffy era particolarmente silenziosa mentre faceva colazione insieme a Giles e all’altra Cacciatrice.

Provava uno strano senso di stordimento, come se galleggiasse, dalla sera prima. Suo malgrado, e contro ogni logica, aveva continuato ad arrossire per tutta la notte ripensando a quello che la sua sosia le aveva detto. Aveva rinunciato a chiedersi il perché di quella reazione già da tempo, sapeva solo che era felice.

In quel momento il campanello suonò e dopo qualche istante Buffy sentì delle voci provenienti dalla porta e si accorse di essere rimasta sola a tavola.

“Vuoi un caffè?” sentì chiedere, mentre le voci si avvicinavano.

“Sì, grazie, cara.”

 _Cara?_ Ma da dove veniva, dall’Ottocento?

Le sfuggì una risatina ma si affrettò a soffocarla quando l’altra Buffy e Paolo fecero la loro comparsa in cucina. Il ragazzo la salutò rispettosamente e, a suo merito, Buffy dovette ammettere che faceva del suo meglio per non mostrarsi stupito nel trovare una copia esatta della sua fidanzata seduta al tavolo della colazione.

Mentre li osservava insieme però, Buffy si chiese come aveva potuto pensare che lei fosse felice con lui. Era evidente adesso che non era così. La Cacciatrice era molto cortese con lui, gli sorrideva molto più di quanto lei ricordasse di aver mai fatto con chiunque, ma si vedeva che era... falso. Come se stesse recitando una parte. Non c’era felicità nei suoi occhi.

Fu proprio quel particolare ad attirare la sua attenzione. C’era qualcosa di familiare nella scena a cui stava assistendo, ma cosa...?

Rivolse la sua attenzione all’uomo e fu allora che lo notò.

 

***

 

Fu solo quando lui uscì che disse: “Io l’ho già visto.” 

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo di varietà che trasmettevano in TV la Cacciatrice rispose: “Sì: ieri.”

“No. Prima di allora. L’ho sognato.”

Il signor Giles si sfilò gli occhiali, dimenticando per un attimo il libro che stava leggendo per concentrarsi solo su di lei: “Che tipo di sogno?” chiese.

 


	20. Capitolo 20

Era passata quasi una settimana da quando Spike aveva trovato Buffy incosciente e da allora non si era mai allontanato dal suo capezzale, neanche per nutrirsi.

Dopo un primo momento di terrore cieco e assoluto si era sentito rassicurato nel notare che tutte le sue funzioni vitali sembravano ancora al loro posto, quindi si era seduto in un angolo in ombra della stanza ed era rimasto ad aspettare che lei si svegliasse. I suoi amici avevano provato ad allontanarlo – Xander in particolare era sembrato fuori di sé dall’indignazione all’idea che lui restasse da solo con lei mentre non poteva difendersi – ma non erano riusciti a smuoverlo di un millimetro. 

Il resto della gang, da parte loro, era andata avanti con le ricerche, senza sortire nessun risultato.

Gli occhi di Buffy restavano chiusi, il suo respiro si faceva sempre più lento e il suo volto sempre più pallido.

 

***

 

Nei giorni che erano trascorsi dal suo traumatico risveglio a Roma, Buffy era suo malgrado caduta in una sorta di routine: sveglia presto, sessione di ricerche infruttuose con Giles, qualche ora di allenamento e ogni tanto una passeggiata per il centro e poi la ronda serale con la sua controparte di questa dimensione.

Non parlavano mai molto e, soprattutto, Buffy stava attenta a non toccare argomenti scottanti quando erano insieme, ma era piacevole passare del tempo così: le ricordava un po’ il periodo in cui lei e Faith avevano lavorato insieme. 

Nonostante la compagnia non le mancasse però, Buffy si era sorpresa diverse volte a notare che la persona che si aspettava di trovare al suo fianco dopo aver impalettato un neonato qualunque o decapitato l’ennesimo demone, non era una Cacciatrice, ma un vampiro ossigenato vestito di pelle. 

“A cosa pensi?”

La domanda le giunse completamente inaspettata. Si trovavano in un cimitero ed erano ormai sul punto di dichiarare conclusa la ronda per quella notte e tornare a casa. Erano entrambe stanche: avevano da poco terminato di ripulire un nido abbastanza numeroso e Buffy era persa nei propri pensieri. “A niente di particolare,” rispose stringendosi nelle spalle. L’altra ragazza alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica ma non disse nulla. Continuarono a camminare in silenzio per qualche minuto e poi Buffy esclamò: “Stavo pensando a Spike.”

Ecco, lo aveva detto! Imbarazzata, concentrò la sua attenzione sul terreno che stava calpestando, lanciando qualche occhiata furtiva alla ragazza al suo fianco.

“E?” chiese questa.

“E niente, pensavo solo che di solito il mio compagno durante le ronde è lui, tutto qui.” Poi, dato che l’altra non rispondeva aggiunse: “ E’ strano non averlo qui.”

“E ti manca,” disse la Cacciatrice con voce calma e sicura.

“Non mi manca! Dico solo che è strano!” si infervorò subito.

“Non devi mentire con me. Io lo so che ti manca. So quello che provi per lui.”

A questo Buffy non seppe cosa rispondere. Quello che provava per lui? Non provava niente per lui, se non una forte attrazione fisica e un certo senso di possessività, ma per qualche motivo l’espressione chiusa della sua interlocutrice le disse che non era il momento di insistere su questo. Sembrava molto triste.

“So che non ti piace parlarne, ma... vorrei sapere com’è successo. Com’è.... morto. Giles non vuole dirmelo.”

La Cacciatrice emise un suono a metà tra uno sbuffo e una risatina, ma durò solo un secondo. “Non vuole dirtelo... non mi stupisce affatto.” Rimase in silenzio per un tempo infinito, tanto che Buffy era ormai sicura che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, ma poi la sentì dire:

“E’ stato durante la battaglia contro il Primo Male. Angel mi aveva portato questo Medaglione e aveva detto che doveva essere indossato da un Campione. E io ho scelto Spike.” 

La sua voce sembrò spezzarsi a questo punto e lei tacque. Buffy pensò che stesse piangendo ma, quando ricominciò a parlare, la sua voce era ferma e dura. 

“Io avevo fatto tutto il possibile per assicurarmi la vittoria in quella battaglia, anche alterare la linea delle Cacciatrici, ma nonostante questo stavamo perdendo. Avremmo perso, se non fosse stato per lui.” Alzò il viso al cielo e respirò profondamente l’aria fresca e profumata di pini e continuò: “Non so esattamente cosa sia successo o perché, ma ad un certo punto il Medaglione che Spike indossava così orgogliosamente ha preso a brillare e poi un fascio di luce si è riversato nella caverna in cui stavamo combattendo, uccidendo ogni Turok han con cui entrava in contatto. Li ha polverizzati tutti. E in quel momento la grotta ha cominciato a crollaree io l’ho pregato di venire via, ma lui non ha voluto. Voleva restare fino alla fine. E io l’ho lasciato lì, mentre andava a fuoco.” 

Anche se aveva cercato con tutta se stessa di non piangere, di tenere fede alla sua promessa, la Cacciatrice più anziana non era riuscita a trattenersi e due lacrime silenziose le rigavano il viso al termine del racconto, ma Buffy non se ne accorse nemmeno. Per l’ennesima volta rivide come un flash la sua visione, quella con l’uomo che bruciava.

Era Spike.

Provò di nuovo quell’orribile sensazione di costrizione al petto, mentre l’orrore si propagava in tutto il suo corpo. L’aveva sempre saputo, dentro di sé, da qualche parte.

“E’ morto da eroe,” finì in un sussurro l’altra ragazza.

“Io... ho sognato anche questo” disse Buffy con gli occhi sgranati. “L’ho sognato mentre andavaa fuoco... proprio come se fossi stata lì per vederlo. Proprio come ho sognato Paolo. Ho sognato che ci facevo sesso. Non può essere una coincidenza. Non erano semplici sogni...” 

“... Erano i miei ricordi.” Concluse la Cacciatrice. “Dobbiamo parlare con Giles.”


End file.
